Baby Brother Spencer
by Kalnaman
Summary: Spencer calls Morgan for help. Morgan notice that Spencer's behavior has changed drastically. What is wrong with him? Warnings: Major infantilism, very OOC and spanking of adults, don't like? Then please don't read it. By BabyRie and Kalnaman.
1. Chapter 1 to 8

**Baby Brother Spencer**

Role played By BabyRie and Kalnaman

Warnings: Major infantilism and spanking of adults. Don't like? Then please don't read it.

As/N: I know BabyRie has posted Chapter 1-7 at her account, but she allowed me to post this story on my account, so here it is. New chapter is here too as in chapter 8.

Remember this is only fiction, it has nothing to do with real life. We know this story is very OOC.

Thanks to VirginSerpent for beta.

Chapter 1

Spencer didn't know what was wrong with him. Everything was a mess at his home. He had trouble sleeping and he could hardly take care of himself. It was hard for him just to go to the toilet by himself. He just wished that someone would take over his life, make decisions for him.

Spencer went to his books and picked one out. He tried to read it, but for some reason he couldn't. He threw the book across the room in frustration. "What is wrong with me? What am I going to do for two weeks? I have vacation for crying out loud, and I can't even read my favorite book!" He went to his phone and dialed Morgan's number.

Morgan was rolling over in bed, having a great dream, when the sound of the phone ringing disturbed his sleep, "No, good dream," he complained as it continued to ring, "Augh!" he growled picking up," Hello?"

"Morgan... it's me... Spencer..."

"Oh, hi Spence," he stretched and fell out of the bed, "Augh," he groaned sitting up, "What's up?"

"I... never m-mind..."

"Dude, you just woke me up out of a great sleep to say never mind?"

"Yeah... I know it's s-stupid... s-sorry to disturb your sleep."

'Are you ok; you sound more.....emotional, than usual?"

"... I-I'm f-fine." Spencer hoped that Morgan didn't hear the sobs that came out of his mouth.

Morgan raised a brow, "Are you sure? You sound discombobulated."

Spencer sniffed. "No. I just had a nightmare. I-I'm going to be fine."

"Aw, Spence." Morgan sighed, "Hey, you wanna do something today? I don't know - maybe go out, or I can come over and we can watch Star Wars or something?"

Spencer sounded like he needed to get out of the house and lose his trouble with someone.

Spencer thought about it for a while and then nodded, but then he remembered Morgan couldn't see him.

"So you want to do that?" he asked again.

"Yes. I would like that, Morgan. C-can I come to y-your place?"

"Sure," he said, "Do you want me to come pick you up?" he asked.

Spencer let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't happy to drive in his condition. "Yes. That would be great. Thanks."

"Alright I'll come get you in about 30 minutes," he said, "See you then."

Morgan hung up and turned over, "Man, every time," he stretched and stood to go take a shower.

Surprisingly his house was moderately clean and orderly.

Spencer was happy. He was looking forward to spending some time with Morgan, who he saw as an older brother. He knew he should take a shower, but he just didn't have the energy to do so and the same with tidying up his flat. Morgan would get the shock of his life when he saw it.

Probably should eat and drink something too, but he just couldn't.

After a shower Morgan grabbed some clothes on, he figured since it was so early him and Reid could get some breakfast at the pancake house. So he brushed his teeth and hair and grabbed his keys.

Spencer sat at his couch with his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth while waiting for his 'big brother'.

Morgan got there after about 20 minutes. He knocked on the door loudly enough to wake Reid up if he'd fallen asleep, "Hey Spence, it's me."

Spencer stood up and walked in slow-motion to the door.

Morgan stood at the door looking around the house.

Spencer fell over the book he'd thrown and started to cry loudly. His knee was hurting.

Morgan heard him and kicked the door open, looked around for Reid and tripped over him, "Mmrph!" he groaned, getting more floor to the face. He sat up and looked at him, "What's wrong?" he asked lifting him to a point where he was sitting up too.

"I-I tripped. My knee is hurting." Spencer said between sobs.

Morgan sighed, "Here I am thinking you just dropped a knife through your foot." He rolled his eyes. But then he noted that Spencer was actually crying, "Are you ok?" he asked, "It's ok, Spence. You don't have to cry over it." he rubbed his back.

Spencer sniffed and leaned onto Morgan's shoulder. He loved the contact and the care he gave him. He felt safe. "S-sorry. For b-being a b-baby." Sniff.

"Shh. It's ok," he rubbed circles into his back.

Spencer hoped that Morgan wouldn't notice that his flat was a mess or that he himself was a mess either. He hadn't had the energy to take a bath for quite a while.

Morgan sighed and calmed him. He couldn't help but look at the flat, "Are you making anthrax?" he made a bad joke.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"Nothing," he shook his head and sighed, "better?"

Spencer was tempted to say; help me, take care of me. But he was too embarrassed to ask.

"This won't do," he looked around the house and stood. Standing Spencer up he said, "Look at this. You may not have time to clean it, but you could at least hire someone.....Someone brave."

Spencer put his index finger in his mouth and looked innocently at Morgan.

Morgan's shoulders dropped. He sighed, "You can't live like this."

Spencer started to sniff again. He hated these emotions! Why he was acting like this, he didn't know.

"No! No, no, no, don't start crying again!" he said.

"S-sorry..."*Sob* "I-I j-just can't help i-it..." *sob, sniff*

"Go to your room and start packing some things. You're not staying in this sty. You'll just have to stay with me for a while."

Spencer was delighted, but he didn't want to show it. "N-no... I-I can take care of myself..."

*sniff*

Morgan looked at him with a raised brow, "I can tell when you're faking, now get moving."

Spencer pouted. "No, I'm not."

Morgan grabbed his arm and pulled him, giving his bottom a firm smack, "Go and pack." he said firmly.

"OW! You can't do that to me." "Get in there and pack or I'll give you ten of the same," he warned.

Spencer looked embarrassed down at the floor. "W-what shall I pack?"

"Things you think you'll need. Clothes, medications, shoes, anything you think you'll need and that you can fit in a suitcase, we'll come back for what you can't fit later."

Spencer nodded while sniffing and went to pack but in a very slow motion.

"Spence, I know you can go faster. Move like your mouth does when you're talking about statistics."

Spencer nodded and sped up a bit, but only a little bit. He suddenly felt odd down at his groin. What was that?

Morgan stood at the door, "Are you almost done?"

As Spencer was about to pack he could suddenly feel something wet at his groin. He looked down and was shocked to see that he's just peed in his pants. He so hoped that Morgan wouldn't come into his bedroom.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

Morgan looked at him not moving and sighed walking in, "What's wrong," he stopped and looked down at the puddle forming at Spencer's feet, "......?"

Spencer's face went deep red with shame.

Chapter 2

Morgan just shook his head and grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He began to run some water, "Take your clothes off,"

"NO!"

"Take them off, or I will."

"NO!"

"Spence. Now." he said firmly

Spencer stomped his foot and yelled, "No!"

Morgan huffed and grabbed his arm, slapping his bottom a series of times, "Listen here you, you do what you're told," he slapped his thigh rather hard.

"OW!" Spencer didn't know what came over him. He lay himself down on the floor and started kicking and screaming like a toddler having a tantrum

Morgan folded his arms, "Fine, if you want to be that way, I'll help you," he said, letting the seat to the toilet down and sitting on it. He grabbed Spencer's forearm and pulled him up, peeling his pants and underwear down, "If you're going to act like a spoiled child, then I guess I'll have to re-raise you," he pulled him over his lap and started to spank his bare bottom.

Spencer was kicking and screaming even louder.

Morgan continued to swat his butt, watching as the pale skin quickly began to redden. The main thing going through his mind was how he shouldn't have gotten up that morning.

The screaming turned into sobs. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop."

"Do you plan on doing what you were told?" he asked, still not stopping.

*sniff* "I want to... I really do..." *sniff* "But I don't remember how to do it..." *sniff*

Morgan stopped mid spank and pulled him off of his lap and looked him in the face, "You don't know how to take your clothes off?"

´Spencer started to sob again and nodded sadly. "I can't remember. What is wrong with me, Derek?"

Morgan shook his head, "I don't know, but I'll have to take you to the doctor," he said taking his clothes off and helping him into the tub. He began to wash him and just cringed in disgust as the water changed color when he washed his hair.

"No! No, doctors, please! I hate needles!"

"They shouldn't give you a shot, ok," he said, washing him. This was going to be a weird series of weeks. MINIMUM.

"You promise?" Spencer looked hopefully at him.

"Yes I promise," he said. After about twenty minutes - and technically two baths - Morgan helped Reid out and dried him. "Now then, let's get you dressed. And we'll have to go to the store."

"The store? For what? Candy?"

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Maybe," he said, "We'll come back for your stuff after we come from the store," he said, redressing Reid in some clean clothes from his dresser and then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car.

"If not candy, what then? Coffee?" Spencer smiled dreamily at the thought of hot coffee.

Morgan just shook his head and buckled him up before getting in himself and driving to the store. When they got there he held Reid's hand and went straight to the toddler section. Reid was so small he could probably fit the biggest toddler diapers they had.

"What are we doing in this section?"

"You can't hold your pee, and you aren't losing control in my car." He got the biggest box he saw. Both in size and also quantity wise. He opened it up and pulled one out, holding it up to Reid's waist, "Yes, this will fit and still be comfy," he said grabbing some more baby products, especially the diapering things.

Spencer looked at him with his mouth open. And when he noticed the curious looks strangers were sending their way he blushed deep red.

Morgan honestly hadn't seen them. He was more focused on getting these things for Reid.

"I don't want to wear any diapers," Spencer whispered into his ear.

"You don't have a choice," he replied. He got some other supplies. Like baby monitors and bathroom things. Even a parenting book. When he figured he'd gotten everything he needed for a baby he walked to a line. Since Spencer had peed just over 20 minutes ago he probably wouldn't have to go again for another hour. But he wanted to get him diapered before they got back in his car. Because somehow the idea of his new car smell vanishing and being replaced with genius pee smell wasn't appealing to him.

"I'm not gonna be wearing them! You can't make me!"

"You're making a scene," Morgan said paying for them.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna wear stupid diapers!"

"Do you wanna get another spanking?" he asked, just as loud as Spencer had yelled at him, "We can just as easily go to the bathroom here."

He wouldn't? Would he? Spencer wondered. No, he wouldn't dare. So Spencer started one of his tantrums again.

Morgan just yawned and paid the guy for the things he'd bought, "Ok, fine Spencer, be a child," he said leaving the store, with the things, and went to go put them in his car. Except for the diapering stuff.

Spencer couldn't believe that Morgan just left him alone in the store. He stopped kicking and screaming and went out of the store.  
Morgan was at his car waiting. Arms crossed, looking at the sky.

Spencer saw Morgan at the car, but he was so disappointed in him. He'd just abandoned him, just like his dad had a long time ago. So he hurried out onto the street to get away from him. He didn't notice the truck that was heading his way.

Chapter 3

Morgan saw him and gasped, running at top speed. Morgan got there just in time to grab him and caused the both of them to fall out of the way.

Spencer hadn't noticed the truck, so he just frantically tried to get away from Morgan. "Let me go!"

"Do you know you just almost got yourself killed!" Morgan grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, "Because you want to act like a spoiled child you just almost got hit."

"Really?" Spencer smiled brightly, "Just like in the movies?"

Morgan growled and grabbed Spencer's waist and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder, "I should kill you myself," he said walking back across the street and grabbing the diapering stuff off of the roof of his car.

"Put me down!"

He ignored him walking into the store, and then into the bathroom, "Nearly give me a heart attack, and think it's cool!"

"It is cool! Do you know how many times Captain Kirk has cheated death? Hehe."

"Captain Kirk is a fictional character on the biggest nerd orgy there ever was."

He went into the handicap stall and pulled Spencer over his lap, locking his legs under one of his and pulled his pants down before he started his merciless rain of spanks on Spencer's bottom.

"Ow! OW! What did I do wrong?"

"You threw a tantrum, you yelled at me, and you nearly got ran over by a semi!" he said between smacks.

"I promise I won't do it again. Please stop! It hurts!"

Morgan just completely ignored him continuing to hit his sit spots.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please stop!"

"Please stop, Morgan! Please!"

*sob, sob*

Morgan ignored his sobbing and begging and just kept spanking him, even as his bottom turned red.

Spencer could feel the odd feeling at his groin again and then suddenly it felt good and warm and he let out a relieved sigh, though now it felt oddly cold.

Morgan felt a warm feeling on his leg and heard the sigh. He sighed and shook his head, but he pushed himself not to cry and stood Spencer up, "Face the corner," he told him.

"But it was an accident." Spencer whined.

"Yeah, and you can still face the corner," he said looking at his poor pants. He just sighed and pulled open a diaper and got the other baby stuff.

"Don't you dare move," he warned leaving the handicap stall, and barricading it. He ran into the store and bought himself some pants.

Spencer didn't dare to move; he _so_ didn't want another painful spanking, thank you very much.

Morgan came back in, and after emptying out his pants, he threw them away. And he was quite thankful he didn't smell like pee, "Ok, you come here," he said.

Spencer slowly turned around. "I'm sorry. Please don't put a diaper on me, please." Spencer looked at Morgan with puppy dog eyes.

"You just pissed on my leg and you think you're not wearing one? Get over here," he said.

*sniff* "Please. No diaper. I'm not a baby."*sniff*

"Baby or not, you've been acting like one all day, now come on so we can get this over and done with. I am kind of hungry," he said.

Spencer reluctantly did as Morgan asked of him.

Morgan quickly got him powdered, lotioned and diapered, "There. Easily done," he looked at the younger man, not commenting on how his pubes were already shaven off. He didn't want to know.

"Can I get a candy? And coffee!"

"After the way you just behaved?" he looked at him, "Definitely no coffee. You can have some pancakes and eggs though."

Spencer pouted. Then he got an idea. "Well, then I'm going to buy coffee with my own money. So there!"

Morgan snickered, "One problem. You don't have your wallet. You left it on your bed."

"But I want coffee!"

"Too bad, and if you throw another tantrum I'm going to buy a brush. Specifically for you."

"I'll be good - I'll be good I promise!"

"You'd better be," he warned and went to wash his hands, "Now let's go. I'm starving."

"Can I at least get a candy bar, please?"

"We'll see how the rest of the day goes," he said grabbing his hand and taking him to the car.

"I'll be a good boy. I promise."

Morgan buckled him in again and drove home. After all the cash he'd just spent he'd rather make his own breakfast.

"Morgan... you're not telling Hotch about me... are you?"

"I don't know," he said, "Why, do you think I should let him spank your butt too for today?"

"No! I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to be locked up like my mom. I've given Hotch power of attorney over me. So he can lock me up if he wants to."

"Don't worry; as long as you have someone who can be a guardian over you he can't lock you away. And I doubt he would anyway."

"But who wants to be mine? My dad won't, that's for sure."

"I'll do it," he said.

Spencer smiled brightly. "Thanks! But hopefully I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded pulling into his drive way, "Come on," he said getting out of the car and opening the door, letting Spencer in, "Just sit somewhere while I bring this stuff in," he said popping the trunk.

Spencer went inside. As soon as he was inside he wondered how he could get the diaper off. If only he could remember how to get his pants down.

It took Morgan three trips to bring everything in.

"Ok, watch TV, while I make breakfast," he said locking the door.

Spencer didn't hear Morgan as he was trying desperately to get the diaper off.

Morgan looked at him from the kitchen and just shook his head.

Spencer pouted when he didn't succeed in finding out how to get it off. He sat down on the floor with a loud bump, and winced. It hurt even though his butt was padded. Morgan had really spanked his bottom good.

Morgan began to scramble the eggs when he saw that Spencer had given up, "How many pancakes would you like?"

"Fifty!"

"........" Morgan just looked at him, "Three it is."

"But I said fifty!"

Morgan ignored him and made the pancakes for him.

Spencer pouted, but the he saw a bottle and curiously went to it. Was it candy? Probably, so he opened it and emptied it and put a handful of it into his mouth.

Morgan heard silence and looked over to see what was going on, "What are you doing, Spence? " he put the food onto a plate and went to see what his friend was doing. He saw the bottle, "Did you just take my pills?"

Spencer nodded.

Morgan snatched them from him and closed it up looking at the bottle, giving a relieved sigh to see they were just vitamin Cs, "Do NOT touch anything," he scolded Spencer, "You get over there and sit on that couch, "he pointed, "matter of fact - come into the kitchen, your food is ready."

Spencer was about to follow him, but then he saw something that caught his attention. A gun! Just like those in the movies! 'I wanna play!' He hurried to it. Took it in his hand and pointed the gun at himself to have a better look. What was that thing there? *click*

Chapter 4

"OH, MY GOD!" Morgan grabbed him, snatching the gun away.

He growled and carried Spencer into the kitchen and set him in a chair. He pulled his belt off and stood in front of him. Then he put the belt around him and the chair and made it tight enough that he couldn't slip out, "now eat." he pushed him to the table and poured some juice into a bottle.

Spencer started to eat happily and made a mess in the process. "Can I play with the gun after breakfast?" Spencer asked with his mouth full.

"No, you may not," he said fixing himself some breakfast. He began to eat his breakfast and dialed JJ on his cell.

"But I wanna play with it. It's fun! Just like in the movies. I'm the bad guy!"

"No," he said waiting for JJ to pick up.

"Why not?" Spencer whined.

"NO, Spencer Reid, you are not playing with my gun!" he said angrily. "...Dammit JJ, pick up!"

"Why?"

"Spencer I said no, and if you don't want to sit in the corner you'll be quiet!"

"Agent Jareau "

"Why?"

"JJ, help me. You have baby, help me. I need you to come over and help me," he said ignoring Spencer.

JJ was confused. "Why do you need help? ... Don't tell me someone left a baby on your doorstep? Is it yours? "

"It's mine now," he said.

"..." "Do I wanna know?"

"No, just please, get over here I'll give you cash, I'll give you my card, just help me."

"Okay, I'll be on my way."

"Thank you!"

"See you soon, Morgan. I can't wait to hear your explanation."

Morgan sighed and looked at Spencer, "Bathing you was so pointless."

Spencer looked confused up at Morgan. His face was covered with syrup, as well as his hair.

"Ewww....." he groaned, "I don't even have your clothes here." He sighed. He picked up the phone to call JJ back.

"Yes, Morgan. I'll be there soon don't worry."

"Can you do me a favor and stop by Reid's house and get his things and bring them over here. Just anything you think is fresh."

"Spencer? Is he there? Why is he there? Is he helping you with the baby? You do know about the Reid effect? Don't you?"

"Just please, hurry." he said into the phone

"Okay, Okay. I'll drop by Spence's place first."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I can't wait to get to your place and see the baby. And to hear the story behind it. See ya soon."

He hung up, "Oh this isn't going to be pretty," he said.

"What isn't?" Spencer said while sucking his sticky syrup fingers.

Morgan grabbed his hands and unbuckled him and took him to the bathroom, "Now for another bath," he said starting the water.

"What? Another bath? Why? I just had one," Spencer whined.

"Because you're dirty again."

"So? I don't care."

"Too bad," he said when he filled the tub. He grabbed Reid and began to undress him again, "Somehow I'm going to find a way to get paid for this."

Spencer slapped Morgan's hand away. "I don't want no stupid bath!"

Morgan swatted his bottom hard, "Stop it. The next time you hit me I'm going into the kitchen and getting the spatula."

"You wouldn't dare!" Spencer said and hit him again. "And stop slapping my bottom! You're a meanie!"

Morgan held his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, virtually dragging him to the kitchen. He went in the door and pulled out a spatula that screamed terror.

Spencer looked in horror at the spatula. "I'm sorry Morgan. Please don't slap me with it, please!"

"The next time you hit me I'm taking this to your bare butt, do you understand me?"

Spencer sniffed while nodding. "I'm sorry."

"Get in that bathroom," he instructed, pocketing the spatula.

Spencer gulped and hurried to the bathroom.

Morgan continued to undress him and told him to get in the tub.

Spencer wanted to argue. He looked at Morgan and was about to tell him no.

Morgan glared at him.

Spencer looked for an escape route.

"Now, Reid and if you run you know as well as I do I will catch you, quickly, and I will use the spatula. Because I'm not hurting my hand on your butt again."

Spencer sighed and then pouted. He wondered for just a second if he would be able to escape. But then he reluctantly went in the tub.

Morgan sighed and pulled out a towel, soap and shampoo, "I hope JJ gets here soon." He began to wash Spencer's hair.

JJ was shocked when she saw the mess that was Spencer's house. She hurried into the bedroom to get some clean clothes. Sadly there weren't many clean clothes left. So she decided to bring some dirty laundry with her and wash it at Morgan's house. She then found other stuff she thought Spencer would need. She never believed that Spencer was that messy.

Morgan sighed and washed Reid's leg, "This is why I never take it further than the first date. I might end up doing something like this for 10 years."

Spencer played with the bubbles in the bathtub and didn't register what Morgan said. And then he splashed happily in the water. 'This is fun!' If only he had water toys that would have been great!

Morgan whimpered and finished washing him, "OK," he unplugged the drain and let the water drain out. He got a new towel and dried Reid's hair first, then helped him out of the tub and dried the rest of him, making sure to diaper him quickly so that nothing got sprayed with the yellow water of Reid's fountain.

Spencer had tried to fight getting diapered, but Morgan had sadly been faster and stronger. He then tried to get it off again. If he only knew how to do it.

"Where is JJ?" Derek said pacing the floor. He'd put one of his Shirts on Spencer, "Jeez. It's like putting a 3x on an anorexic midget." He looked at him, "I have got to put some meat on you."

"My tummy feels funny."

Morgan looked at him with a raised brow.

Spencer's face started to get red.

Morgan just looked at him, "Uhm....Spence are you ok?"

"No," Spencer whined, "My tummy and bottom feels funny."

Morgan's eyes widened, "Don't you dare!" he said.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"Use the toilet."

"Toilet? How?"

"Oh my god?" He grabbed him and pushed him into the bathroom quickly, pulling the diaper down and pushing him down on the toilet.

Spencer didn't know why he had to sit there, so he stood up.

"Sit!" he said

"Why?" Spencer asked innocently like a child.

"If you don't sit on that toilet, Spencer, so help me; I will leave you in the hospital."

Spencer looked shocked up at him and started to sniff.

"Sit on the toilet," he warned.

As Spencer didn't want to be abandoned again he did as he was told.

Morgan sighed, "Where is JJ!"

JJ was finally at Morgan's doorstep. She listened at the door. She wondered why she couldn't hear a baby crying. Well maybe Morgan had been able to calm the baby down, or found its parents. She raised her right index finger to bush the button of the doorbell.

"It's open!" he said holding his gun.

"Please open the door for me, Morgan. My hands are full with bags and stuff!"

Morgan sighed, "You get up from that toilet and I'll tell Hotch how bad you've been." he warned walking to the door.

Since Hotch had power of attorney over him, he didn't dare to risk him getting angry at him out of fear that he would lock him up in an institution.

So he stayed put.

Morgan opened up, "Thank god you're here; I'm losing my mind."

"Is the baby that bad? If so why can't I hear it crying?"

"Because he's sitting on the toilet right now," he said pulling her in.

JJ looked shocked at him, "You let a baby sit alone on a toilet! Are you crazy? The baby can fall in and drown!"

"While I probably would agree with you, trust me he's fine. His face started turning red and he looked like he was preparing to take a crap. I AM NOT changing that."

"How can you be so sure he's fine?"

"You don't want to know, just come and help me," he said

"And so you know - babies do that. Some take time before they can control their bowels. And stop dragging me! I'm not your dog!"

"Whatever. Look here, mom. I need serious help. He ate some of my vitamins, he took my gun and nearly shot himself in the face with it, and he nearly got hit by a truck!"

He made a face, "Not to mention he pissed on my leg."

JJ looked confused from Spencer who was sitting on the toilet and then to Morgan. "Spencer? Is he your baby? I know you are into kinks, like when you talk with Garcia, but I'd never imagine something like this!"

Chapter 5

She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Oh that's hilarious, thank you. But one: I like chicks. Two, he called me this morning crying about a nightmare he'd had. I went to his house and straight away, he pissed himself. And ever since then my life has been swerving in and out of parental hell."

"Really?" "You're not pulling my leg are you? You better not be!" she warned.

"JJ, do you actually think that I would have him over at my house in my bathroom, in a diaper. I mean I changed him. TWICE!"

"Okay, okay. But what is wrong with him? Why haven't you gotten him to the hospital?"

"Because neither of us ate, so I brought him back to eat. Then everything horrible started to happen."

"Then we better get him dressed and to the hospital ASAP! He may be drugged."

"Yeah......are you done, Spence?" he called.

"Something went out of my bottom! What is that?" Spencer asked in a panicked voice.

"Ehh..." Morgan just blinked and shook his head, "You deal with it," He looked at her.

"What? Me?"

"I'm not going in there," he said looking at her, "I draw the line at that."

"Who's the baby now?" JJ tsk'ed, and went into the bathroom.

Morgan waited outside the door, looking through the clothes for some clean pants for Spencer.

JJ bent down in front of Spencer. "Hey, sweetie. Don't worry. It's normal. When you eat something, it has to get out later on. Just like when you drink, later you have to pee."

"Oh," Spencer said, "I should have known that. Shouldn't I? What is wrong with me JJ?"

Morgan just shook his head. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hey, wipe him and fix his pamper so we can get going. You have a lot to show me today," he said grabbing some of the diapering things.

JJ gently brushed Spencer's hair from his face, "I don't know sweetie. Hopefully a doctor can help you get back to normal."

JJ looked firmly at Morgan. "You do the wiping and diapering; I can guide you."

"I am not wiping his butt after that."

"Well, you'd better get used to that if you plan to take care of him." JJ said and handed him a wipe, "Stop being a baby and help your 'baby brother'," JJ said in no-nonsense tone.

He sighed and shook his head, "This sucks so terribly," he wiped Spence quickly and fixed his diaper, "I'm going to burn my hand," he said scrubbing it in the sink.

JJ just rolled her eyes and said, "Men! Such babies."

"Hey, I don't like the idea of wiping a baby's butt, let alone another grown man's"

"I'll probably have to ground you both sooner or later!"

"And how will that work?" he scoffed.

"Well, grounding means not allowed to go out and have fun, no TV, no dates and early bedtimes."

"Yeah, here's the problem. You don't live with me," he smiled, "So even if you do ground me, you won't be able to tell if I'm doing that."

"Well, I'll make sure that Hotch will make sure of it. Speaking of Hotch; have you told him about Spencer?"

"No, I've been busy making sure he and I didn't kill him. And Hotch doesn't live with me either," he said, "Come on; let's go, if we're taking him to the hospital."

"You haven't told him? He's going to be angry. You know he's got power of attorney over him and in this situation he needs to know about Spencer!"

"Well, he can't take him away if I agree to watch him. Besides I'll tell him later," he said, "Come on," he grabbed Spencer's hand.

"No, you need to tell him now, because the hospital won't allow us to take Spencer back with us as we're not his next of kin or his legal guardians. We need a court order for that!"

Morgan looked over. "Fine, then." he said, "His mother is in the asylum, so then they'll have to hand him over to someone who can watch him. If we get an agreeing statement that he is incapable of caring for himself, I suppose I can take custody of him."

"Hotch can give you permission to take care of him with the power he's got, and the hospital staff can't fight it."

"So, I might as well call him now," he sighed and walked over to the phone.

Morgan picked up the phone and dialed Hotch's number.

After two rings Hotch picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Hotch, we're having a problem with Spencer"

"What kind of a problem?'

"I don't know. He may be drugged. He can't go to the bathroom by himself and he's behaving like a total toddler."

"This just happened?"

"It started this morning."

"This morning? Why the hell didn't you call me sooner?"

"Because I had to get some stuff; I don't exactly keep adult sized diapers handy. Not to mention he needed to be bathed and fed."

"Still, a phone call doesn't take long. And you know the power Spencer has given me. I have the right to be informed right away! There will be consequences for this Morgan, I promise you that!" Hotch scolded him.

Morgan just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Ok, I'll take the consequences. May I have the rights to be a guardian over him?"

"Let's see. Get him to the hospital first and when we know more about his condition, we can talk about his future. Meet you there."

"Ok," he said hanging up, "Alright, let's go. He's meeting us there."

Hotch hurried to find the legal papers Spencer had handed him some years ago and went to his car and took off to the hospital. He was worried sick about Spencer.

Chapter 6

Morgan and JJ got to the hospital first, "So, what's up with him?"

"I don't know yet. I'll need to do some test first. Especially blood tests, CT and EEG."

"No! No needles!"

"He has a thing about needles," he told him, "I'd say - do a urine test, but I don't know if that would work."

"Sorry. Not everything shows up in a urine test. I'll need a urine test and some blood tests. Sorry."

"Sorry, Spence." he told him rubbing his shoulder.

"You promised! No needles!"

Hotch finally arrived at the hospital. The traffic had been a real bitch. He went to the nurses' station at the ER. "Where is Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"The third room on the left" the nurse told him.

"Thanks." Hotch said and hurried to get to his troubled 'child'.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think they'd need them."

"But you promised. You should never break your promise."

"I'm not breaking my promise, the doctor is. But, when you get the shot you'll get a sucker."

"I didn't promise him anything. You did Agent Morgan." The doctor said.

"You promise for real this time?"

Morgan glared at him then looked back at Reid, "Yes I promise, promise."

Spencer sniffed and then nodded sadly.

"Ok, hurry this up," he said.

JJ helped to pull up the sleeves. She held Spencer's hand while the doctor drew some blood.

Morgan rubbed Spencer's head.

"There, there. It's done. You were very brave son. You deserve a sucker from me too." The doctor said

Morgan kept rubbing Spencer's head.

Spencer smiled brightly up at the doctor. "Two suckers, cool!"

Morgan looked to the side. At that time he kinda just meant the doctor would give him a sucker, but he figured he'd just buy him one later.

Hotch went into the examining room. He hurried to Spencer who was sitting on the examining table. "Hey Spencer. What have you been up to?"

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"That's Hotch." Morgan said, "He holds Spencer's papers. And he was handing over rights to me today. That is the reason he is here."

The doctor studied the papers. "We can talk about the legal forms after I've finished examining him. But he'll probably need to stay over for observation. Maybe 72 hours in the psychiatric ward. I'm sorry."

Morgan just looked at Hotch.

JJ was happy that it seemed that Spencer hadn't heard the doctor's statement. He was happily sucking his sucker and playing with a stethoscope the doctor had given him.

"Let's see what the tests say first, shall we?" Hotch said.

"Fine," Morgan said.

After some long horrifying poking and prodding, Morgan and Hotch went with the doctor to his office, while JJ stayed behind with Spencer.

"Tell me, I beg of you, that it's not permanent, Even if it'll last weeks, just say it's not permanent" Morgan looked at the doctor

"Sorry. I can't answer that as of now. He hasn't shown any signs of a head trauma. Or any other signs as to what is wrong with him or why. We'll have to wait for the results of the blood tests and the urine test. It may be a mental disorder. Does Dr. Reid have a family history of mental illness?"

"Yes, his mom is schizophrenic," Hotch said.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "I see... then I better call the head psychiatrist to make an evaluation."

Hotch nodded. Morgan just sighed and rubbed his head.

The doctor dialed the number to the shrink.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Dr. Bellows. I got a patient for you down at the ER. He needs to have an evaluation."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

The doctor hung up. "He'll be right down."

Morgan sighed, "How long will this take?" he asked.

"As long as it takes."

Morgan just rolled his eyes and shook his head. This day was something else.

"Let's get back to the ER to meet Dr. Bellows."

"Yeah," he agreed.

was just arriving in the ER.

"Dr. Bellows. Great you could come this fast. Let me show you to your new patient, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Indeed," he said following the other doctor.

Spencer was still happily sucking his sucker and playing with the stethoscope, listening to JJ's heartbeat.

The doctor looked at him, "This might be from stress. His psyche is pushing him back to a time before all this stress occurred. A time when he felt safe."

"His job is very stressful. We see lot of awful things in our line of work," Hotch said.

"That might explain this. It's a soothing mechanism. Like how one may smoke, or how one may suck their thumb. It eases their anxiety."

"So when will he get back to normal?" Hotch asked concerned.

"There's no telling. Because if this is a mechanism dealing with stress, he would pop back to normal if the stimulus is great enough. However sometimes people do get stuck and stay that way for years," he told them

Morgan almost fainted.

"How can we help him," Hotch asked.

"Well, right now all you can do is care for him," he said, "Sometimes all it takes is a good night's sleep for them to snap back. But sometimes it takes more."

"So you don't recommend 72 hours observation at your ward," Hotch asked hopefully. Because if he did recommend it, he would agree to it if it was the best for his charge.

Chapter 7

"No I suggest that you do take him home and take care of him. We'll give you a call if we find anything in the blood or urine." he said.

Hotch let out a relieved sigh. He was happy that he wasn't forced to let Spencer be institutionalized like his mom.

"You may take him whenever you're ready," the psychiatrist said.

"Good we're ready. I'll sign any papers you need me to sign, as I have power of attorney over him."

"Alright, that's fine," he said as he left.

Morgan grabbed Reid's hand and ushered him out of the room, Hotch and JJ following them close behind. Hotch was going to have an important 'talk' with a certain someone when they got away from the public place.

"JJ's car is at my place and she's going to help me Reid proof my house," he told his superior.

"I'm going with you. You and I need to have a 'talk'."

"I figured as much," he said

Hotch went back to the nurses' station and signed all the papers that needed to be signed. He then went to his car and drove to Morgan's place.

After changing Spencer, he told Morgan to go to the car with him and that he was going to get him some money, since he'd left his money wallet at home when taking Spencer to the hospital.

Back at Morgan's house Spencer yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You can sleep when I get done shopping for you," he said ushering JJ and him out of his place.

Just as they were about to leave the house Hotch showed up. "I'll stay with Spencer. The boy is tired. You'll know soon enough Morgan, that it isn't wise to take a sleepy child with you out shopping."

"Hence the absence of kids in my life," he shrugged.

"Well, like it or not, you have one now."

Morgan groaned and shuddered. Maybe he should rethink this and hand over Spencer to Hotch.

Hotch gave him a glare. 'In for a penny, in for a pound'.

"I know, I know," he said.

"Now you better get going. I'll make sure to tuck Spencer in for a nap."

"Ok, see ya when we get back," he said as him and JJ left.

At the store Morgan thought he would cry at how much everything was adding up to. He downright rejected buying him a crib and stroller. He'd just have to sleep either with him or on a pallet on the floor.

"You need a crib-like bed, Morgan." JJ said.

"If he sleeps on the floor I won't have to worry about him rolling out,"

"You can't let him sleep on the floor!"

Morgan shrugged, "And why not?"

"Because mentally, he's a child. He could get up in middle of the night and do stuff you don't want him to do. And besides he needs to feel secure and a crib-like bed is the best for that."

"Look, prioritize. One, I don't have a space available for him to sleep in - you know, a room. I'll see if Hotch can help with that. But two, I am on a limited budget here."

"I'll buy you the crib, and besides I think Hotch would like to spend money on Spencer."

"Oh, OK, then he can be my guest. What else will I need, mom?"

"Pacifiers, bottles and baby formulas. More diapers, lots of diapers. Do you have a baby monitor?"

"Yes, I do. And if he's an adult why do I need baby formula?" he said putting some of the stuff she'd just said in the basket.

"Because he is acting as a baby and not as an adult. Baby formulas will be good to comfort him for when he's sad, tired or scared."

Morgan groaned and got the formula, "I have plenty of diapers," he said.

"Okay, but you'll run out so fast."

"I have, like, three huge boxes" he said, as he got some other things and looked at something, "What is 'butt paste'?"

"For when the baby gets a diaper rash. You better get that one too. They get rashes so easily."

All this was making his head spin. But he just got most of what she said.

"Are we done now?" he asked

"Almost. We need bibs. Baby oil and baby shampoo, oh, and let's not forget toys and bath toys too."

Morgan groaned and grabbed all that she said, "Now, are we done? Now that my bill is probably $300?"

"Yes... no wait we forgot one important thing..."

"What?"

" A teddy bear!"

"Aspirin! No wait, cabinet locks," he said.

Morgan did an anime fall, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, that too"

"Yes I am!"

"I hate children," he said walking to get the last two things.

"I thought you have younger siblings."

"I never took care of them! I never even met my supposed youngest brother."

JJ was curious; she wanted to know more about Morgan's youngest brother that he'd never seen. "Youngest brother?"

"Yeah. Come on, I want to go home and take a nap myself."

"I want to hear more about your youngest brother first."

"I never met him, what is there to hear? My dad died a week before he said he'd take me to see him."

"What's his name? Where does he live? Don't you want to see him? Why wasn't he growing up with your parents?"

"Why are you asking me all this stuff!. I don't know, I don't know and I don't know. My mother and father broke up when she was pregnant with him."

"Because he's your brother. Aren't you curious as to who he is? What he's doing? Your mother we met in Chicago, isn't she your biological mother?"

"Yes, JJ, yes. I'm tired ok. I honestly don't think it matters.'

"Did she put your brother up for adoption or did your take your brother with him when they split up?"

"She was pregnant with him when she left, she took him with her," he said going to the line to pay for the things.

"I really think you should try to find him. You could ask Garcia for help."

Morgan at this point was ignoring her, and paying for the expensive crap.

'Okay Morgan, keep ignoring me, but I will get Garcia to help me find him', JJ thought.

Morgan strolled the horrid basket of crap to his car. He opened the trunk, imagining Spencer's body in there, and put the groceries in with a smile.

He was angry. So angry! His plans had all been ruined. Because of that damn Agent Morgan. He ruined everything! He kept him away from his baby! It had all been so perfect. The boy drugged and alone and on vacation for two weeks. No one would have missed him. "I want my baby!" The stranger yelled and threw a glass across the room and in splintered into pieces.

"You'll get him, calm down," another stranger said, "Just consider this time to get better prepared."

He tried to calm down, "Yeah, you're right. I'd better make a much better plan and then I'll have my baby forever and that damn Agent Morgan will never see him ever again!"

The other man sighed; happy he'd been able to calm him. He didn't want to get smacked out of anger, "You still have to think of how you'll be able to get him out of there and to here before he wakes up."

"We better not take him today. Let them enjoy my baby for a little while, while they still can; soon he'll be out of their lives forever and be my responsibility. It'll be good for him. All this danger he's in with them. It's apparent he's not safe."

"So true."

"So, are we going back to the hotel?"

"Yes, let's do that and make some new plans."

"Ok," he said. As he walked he stopped, "Uhm.... I have to..."

He slapped the man's butt, "Then you better hurry!"

"Ow!" he whined and grabbed the area of impact, "That really hurt," he whimpered.

"It was supposed to hurt, now you better get moving, before I put a diaper on you fulltime instead of only at bedtimes!"

Chapter 8

The two unsubs were still arguing. "Oh, training pants aren't a diaper," the younger man muttered under his breath walking away.

"That can easily be changed."

He sighed and walked to the restroom. Surprisingly making it.

Morgan got home and sighed "Hotch, wanna help me put this stuff up?" he asked.

"Sure." Hotch stood up from the couch and starting helping Morgan.

They cleared out a little area of Morgan's house that he never used to begin with, and turned it into a semi-nursery for Reid.

Morgan laid on the floor after all the work, "ooohhh....," he groaned.

"Maybe you should take a nap before Spencer wakes up. And after you're well rested, you and I need to have our talk! I can't believe you didn't call me right away!"

"And I can't believe you're yelling at me over this. It's not like I let him get hurt or something. I can't exactly call you while dressing, washing and shopping for him."

"You need to show more responsibility before I can give you full control over Spencer. As I've said before, a phone call doesn't take too long. Dealing with a child you need to be able to do more things at a time!"

"Thanks, dad, for the information, I'll be sure to take that in," he said standing up and walking to his room.

Hotch shook his head, "Kids!"

Morgan flopped down on his bed and sighed deeply into the covers. Ahh, his nice warm bed. His bed that could love him better than any woman.

Hotch went to check on his charge. He was still sleeping like a little angel on the couch where Hotch had put some pillows around him. He wondered what Morgan would say if he told him that Spencer hadn't been any trouble at all. He'd gone out as a light.

Morgan slept for about an hour and a half himself. He woke up and prayed that he'd just had a terrible dream.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom and noted the toys. He gasped and walked to his front room. "Dammit." He saw that everyone was still there.

Spencer still slept soundly while sucking his thumb. Hotch then went to Morgan. "I hope you slept well. Let's get to the kitchen. And let's have out 'talk' over and done with, before Spencer wakes up."

Morgan just sighed and followed his superior.

In the kitchen Hotch looked firmly at Morgan. "I'll allow Spencer to stay here on a trial basis. I or JJ will check up on you, and if we think you can handle him, I'll give you all the rights you need. But you better change your attitude. Even though Spencer isn't really a child, he has the mentality of one. So next time you'd better call me! Now to the punishment. Where is your spatula?"

"Fine I'll call you-.......what spatula?" asked not knowing what Hotch would want it for.

"Yes, your spatula. Please get it for me and I'll show you what I want with it."

"It's on the dresser," he said.

Hotch went to the dresser and picked it up and went back to Morgan. "Bend over the table!"

Morgan felt tense, "What?" he looked to the side and back at Hotch.

"You heard me. Now do it! Before I decide you need a bare spanking!"

"Spank- but what? I'm not Reid, I don't have the mind of a three-year-old," he said unbelieving that Hotch would even suggest that to him.

"You need to learn that you need to call the right persons at the right time. You knew that I have the power of attorney over Spencer and I DO need to know when he's like this. I need you to remember to make the right decisions. Now bend over!"

Morgan looked down and sighed, bending over the table. He'd rather just get this out of the way so the embarrassment could all be over.

Hotch raised his hand with the spatula and then slapped it down hard on Morgan's backside. He gave him ten hard licks and then stopped.

Morgan rubbed his bottom and mentally cursed himself for not wearing jeans. And for picking up that darned phone.

"Now, you'd better remember next time. And if you disobey me we'll continue this 'talk', but then your backside won't be protected by clothing!"

"Gee thanks, I'm really feeling the love," he said rather shrewdly as he rubbed his sore left cheek.

"You may not believe it, but I do care about both of you. To me, you're family... my baby brothers; like Sean is."

"Yep. I can totality see it. At the office you're supposed to be the father of the group, and JJ is the mother".

Hotch nodded satisfied. "Okay. Now let's get some food ready. Spencer will probably be hungry when he wakes up."

"Him and me both," he said walking past Hotch.

Hotch helped Morgan prepare some sandwiches.

After the preparations, Morgan was still tired. And he nearly cried when he thought about how empty his wallet probably was.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to give you some money for the things you bought Spencer. As I have the power it's my responsibility to pay for it. I'll pay you through PayPal, if it's okay with you."

"Ok, that would be awesome." He wanted to say something sarcastic, but screw that; he needed the money.

"Okay, consider it done. Now let's check up on Spencer."

"Why don't you check," he smiled staying in the kitchen eating.

"Okay, I can do that. He was an angel when I babysat him while you were out shopping."

"I bet he was," Morgan muttered while eating his sandwich. He was slightly irritated at the fact that his butt still slightly stung.

Hotch was surprised when he came into the living room finding Spencer talking to JJ like nothing odd had happened today. He was talking about the statistic of accidents.

Morgan heard it to and walked in, "What the hell, Spence!"

"Hi, Morgan! Maybe you can tell me how I got here. JJ didn't want to tell me; she said it was best you did. After you tell me, I'll tell you about the strange dream I had. You will laugh out loud."

Morgan stared at him, "JJ, tell him, because I'm going to my room and I'm going to find a way not to strangle him after the day I've had."

Spencer looked confused from Morgan to JJ.

Morgan went to his room and closed the door. Soon thereafter loud slamming noises were heard.

JJ looked gently at Spencer. "What did you dream about?" She said, but then got shocked when she heard slamming noises and so did Spencer.

Hotch flinched hearing the random noise, "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm cutting coke!" he rolled his eyes and continued to hit at his furniture. But he wasn't dumb; he'd taken his shoes off so his furniture didn't get scuffed up.

Hotch narrowed his eyes and yelled back, "Whatever you're doing; knock it off!"

"My house," he retorted.

"Why is Morgan angry at me, JJ?"

"He's not angry. He's just had a hard day. So tell me about your dream."

Hotch sighed. He'd never noticed how childish Morgan could be. When Morgan sighed and finally stopped, he flopped down on his bed.

"I dreamt that I was acting like a baby and Morgan forced a diaper on me..." Suddenly Spencer looked horrified at JJ. He then touched his crotch and backside and sure enough it was padded. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" Spencer's eyes started to water.

"Sorry kid," Hotch said

JJ caressed his cheeks, "No sorry, Sweetie. It wasn't."

Spencer looked up at Hotch. "Y-You're n-not locking me u-up, are y-you?"

"No, Morgan wants to take care of you...I think. And right now he's on a trial period to see if he's appropriate enough and has the ability to do so. "

"But do I really need someone to take care of me? I'm not acting like a baby now. Maybe it was just a little episode. Maybe it won't happen again."

"We can't take that chance," Hotch said, "If you go a whole week without another episode then you can go back home."

"But..."

"Sorry kid."

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug. "Then at least let me take the stupid diaper off!"

"You'd better not take that diaper off!" Morgan yelled from his room.

"You're not my father! I don't want to wear that stupid diaper!" Spencer then turned his attention to Hotch, "Tell him Hotch, that he can't boss me around and that I'm allowed to take the diaper off whenever I want to!"

Hotch just looked at him sternly.

"I don't want to be your father!" Morgan yelled.

"That's enough," Hotch told both of them.

Spencer jumped off the couch. "And thank God that you are not my father! Now I'm going to the bathroom and getting this stupid diaper off, and I don't care what either one of you says!" With that Spencer headed to the bathroom.

Morgan walked out of the room, "You take that off and I'll knock half of you college education out of your head."

Spencer just ignored him and hurried to the bathroom. As soon as he was inside he locked the door.

Morgan easily unlocked it and glared at him, "Go back to the couch!"

Hotch sighed, this was going to be something. And he had a feeling he wouldn't get home until very late, if at all, today.

"H-how did you get in here? I locked it."

"It's my house, remember," he said, "Now out."

"No!" Spencer said while unzipping his pants.

Morgan brought out his gun and cocked it, "Out, now!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 9

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 9

Role played by BabyRie and Kalnaman

As/N: Thank you to those who've been given us great reviews. And thanks to those who've put this story on your story and Favorite story alert.

To one of the anonymous reviewers; remember this story is just fiction, as we mentioned last time and you have been warned about what this story is about, so please don't complain to us about it later and ask what is wrong with us. You can just stop reading this story if you don't like it, there is enough readers who likes it, so we don't mind if some doesn't as we can't please everyone. And the warnings are; Spanking of adults, major infantilism and very OOC, don't like? Then PLEASE don't read or complain to us about it. Thanks.

We won't disable anonymous reviews as there's only 1 of many anonymous reviewers that likes to flame.

Now to the story.

Spencer had just pulled the diaper down to his knees, and he looked shocked up at Morgan, who was pointing a gun at him and then down when he could feel that he was leaking.

"And that's why you have to wear diapers. Now go have Hotch change you," he said.

"But that's only because you are pointing a gun at me! Hotch! Morgan is pointing a gun at me!"

"What!" Hotch yelled, "Derek Morgan!" he stood to go check. "Give it to me." He tried to pull it from him.

"Let go!" Morgan complained, putting the safety back on and pulling it back.

While Morgan was busy, Spencer took off the diaper completely and pulled his boxers and pants back up.

Hotch got the gun from him, "What is wrong with you?"

Morgan just raised his hands and left the bathroom grabbing his keys and leaving.

Hotch growled and followed him.

Spencer thought it was best to leave the house. It was obvious that Morgan didn't like him, so when Hotch was following Morgan, he went out of the back door. He'd show them that he was able to take care of himself.

JJ decided to let Hotch handle the boys, so she went to the basement to do the laundry, so that Spencer would have some clean clothes.

Hotch was able to grab Morgan by the arm before he went into his car. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Morgan rubbed his head, "I'm sorry ok."

That was all he could really manage.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young man! You pointed a loaded gun at Spencer's face! You're lucky if you're able to sit comfortably for a month when I'm done with you!"

"It's wasn't loaded, Hotch," he told him as he was being dragged back into the house.

"Still. You DO not point a federal gun at an innocent; loaded or not!"

Morgan just shook his head.

"Then you control the brat instead of always letting him get away with everything."

"Don't worry he won't go unpunished, but you are older and you should know better." Hotch said and dragged Morgan back to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Then he pulled Morgan over his knee and pulled his pants down along with his briefs.

"Hey! Hotch, come on!" Morgan begged, "I just lost my head. It wasn't on purpose!" he pushed at Hotch's lap.

"You act like a child, you'll be punished like one! You just don't use a gun, not even when you lose your head! This can't go unpunished." Hotch said and then started to swat hard on Morgan's backside, not caring about the protests that came from the young man on his lap.

"AH!" he yelled moving around trying to get off of Hotch's lap, "Ow! Hotch!" he turned and twisted.

Hotch just kept on swatting Morgan's butt.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he gripped at the man's pants trying to push himself off of his lap. But as was to be expected, his grip was strong.

After twenty swats Hotch started to lecture him again. "You better not pull a gun on Spencer again! Or you can expect not to be able to sit comfortably for a whole year!" Hotch gave him another twenty swats and then stopped the spanking, when he could hear Morgan sobbing whole heartedly.

Morgan sniffed and bit his lip. Hotch could hit really hard. And this only proved to him that this had to work. What's wrong with those sick people who loved this!

"Ouch! Ok, I'm sorry, Hotch. Please stop," he begged, hardly struggling anymore.

Hotch helped Morgan up. "Now get your pants up and freshen up a bit. And then I expect you to apologize to Spencer," Hocth said firmly.

"Why do I have to apologize to him?" he complained, rubbing his bottom.

"You've already forgotten that you pointed a gun at him? Maybe our 'talk' isn't quite over yet?"

Morgan quickly got out of arm's length of Hotch and pulled his pants up, "Fine; where is the little so and such."

"Probably in the living room with JJ."

Morgan whimpered as he rubbed his bottom, "That really, really hurt," he complained, noting that that'd hurt a lot more than the spatula.

"It was supposed to hurt. Now freshen up and go apologize to Spencer!"

"OK!" he yelled back, "Damn," he groaned pulling his pants and boxers up gently over his sore bottom, and then he went looking for them.

JJ went back to the living room, and when she noticed Morgan and Hotch coming in from the kitchen she asked, "Where is Spencer?"

"Weren't you watching him?" Morgan asked.

"No, I was down in the basement doing the laundry. I thought you guys were watching him."

"No, I was being brutalized," Morgan said, "So then...he's not here?" he looked around.

"You're over reacting. You got spanked - not tortured." Hotch said but then he started to get worried. Had Spencer left the house?

"With you doing it, it was close enough," he said looking at how his backdoor had been left open, "I think he's gone. Yes."

"He better not have! Or he's going to be one sorry little baby boy!" Hotch said.

Morgan sighed relieved. It was short lived, but he was happy that he was free of Spencer for a moment.

TBC


	3. Chapter 10

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 10

As/N: Thank you for your great reviews.

"Hey...Hey!" The young man looked at his older counterpart, "Your baby is on the move."

"That he is. If they don't find him soon and make sure he's safe then I'm not allowing them to borrow him any longer!"

"Then shouldn't we be on the move too?" he asked.

"You're right. And if we see him being in danger, we take him and make sure he's safe."

The younger one nodded as the older one drove the car, "Can I drive?"

"No! I'm not letting a child drive my car. You know better!"

The younger one pouted, "But don't I deserve a reward for making it to the bathroom?"

"Yes, you do. You can get a lollipop when we get to a store."

"I don't want a lollipop," he complained continuing to pout and looking out the window.

"Then you can get an ice cream, but you are NOT driving my car! You're not even completely potty trained, and you want to drive my car? No way!"

"Fine, you don't have to be mean to me!"

"I'm not being mean; I'm just protecting my car. Now be quiet and look out for your nephew."

He sighed and looked out the window, "Going down Madison Ave, probably back to his house."

The man looked over to where his brother was looking. "Yes, there he is... and there is that damn Agent Morgan's car. Looks like he and Agent Hotchner are angry at my baby. Well they should have taken better care of him and not let him wander off on his own."

"It can be difficult watching a toddler. You of all people should know that."

He thought about it and then nodded, "yeah you're right, but it won't happen to me. There is something called a baby monitor, you know - and a leash. Which you very well know," he said while smiling smugly at him.

He turned and crossed his arms, huffing.

The man just let his baby brother pout while he kept close watch of his baby boy, who was in big trouble with the two agents.

Morgan honked the horn at Reid. He loved how soft his leather seats were. They just made it more easy to drive with such a sore rear end, "There's you treat, go get him Hotch."

Spencer gulped when he saw Hotch getting out of Morgan's car.

"Get in the car. Now Reid!" he got out, grabbing his arm and bringing him to the car.

Spencer struggled to get out of Hotch's grip. "Let go of me! I want to stay here in my own house!"

"You're already in enough trouble. Now you get in that car, unless you want to be embarrassed publically."

"You wouldn't dare! Besides I'm fine now, so there is no need to use that power of attorney over me!"

"Wouldn't I, Spencer? Remember who you're talking to," he said slapping Reid's butt hard, "Get in the car, now!"

Morgan just stayed silent. Hotch had this.

Spencer pouted; he wished he hadn't taken the diaper off. Now his backside wasn't padded. "But..." Spencer whined.

He hoped that Hotch hadn't noticed the missing diaper.

"Now!"

Spencer was wondering if he should make a scene - maybe if he did, he would let him have his way? It always worked on his mom.

Before he even could, Hotch had shoved him into the backseat and guaranteed him a serious talk when they arrived back at Morgan's house.

"Let me out! I want to get back home!"

"You aren't going back home," he said climbing in, "You're going to go back to Morgan's house" he said as Morgan began to drive.

"Looks like they're being rough with your precious baby."

"Yes, but he's only getting what he deserves. I would already have given him a firm spanking by now, and put him to bed; it's way past his bedtime already."

The statement made the younger man feel uncomfortable, "Are you planning on following them?"

"Of course. I need to keep a close eye on my son. He needs his other dose of medicine very soon."

"Ok, then don't you think you should be turning now, Jason?"

"Don't worry. You think it's the first time I've done this?"

"Yeah."

Jason shook his head. "No, it isn't. I've kept a close eye on my baby for a very long time, while you were still in diapers!"

"Is that supposed to be a joke? If so, it's not funny."

"No it wasn't, now be quiet, I need to concentrate."

Jenny sighed. To him this was pretty boring, boring.

Morgan parked in his drive way and opened the door for Hotch. Hotch dragged Spencer back in the same way he'd dragged Morgan earlier.

"You're coming to the kitchen with me," Hotch told Spencer.

"Why? Stop dragging me! I'm not a child!"

"Yes, you are," he said pulling him into the kitchen. The chair he'd been sitting on for Morgan was there waiting perfectly for him. And he didn't want to disappoint it. So he sat down pulling Reid over his lap and quickly baring his bottom, "Between you and Morgan I feel like I'm working at a daycare."

Morgan just walked back to his room and lay down on his bed and held his pillow. He had a headache. And backache...and especially butt ache.

"Stop Hotch, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But please stop!"

"I haven't even started yet, so you can save your breath." he said bringing his hand down hard on Spencer's bottom. Same as with Morgan.

"You don't have the right to do this - I'm not a child! JJ help! Hotch is spanking me! Help!"

"I have every right to do this! You're very much a child and the way you're acting is inexcusable!" he said continuing to hit his upturned bottom.

Spencer was kicking and screaming all the while calling JJ for help. JJ was about to go into the kitchen, but Morgan stopped her after he came out of his room.

"Hey, if you didn't help me you're not helping him," he told her, "Spoiled brat deserves to be alone with Hotch's evilness after the day he's given me."

"But he's just a baby. And it wasn't his fault, the way he acted."

"Why do you guys always go easy on him? That's why he's always running his mouth."

"Look who's talking. What about all the times he's been disobeying you since you've first met him and you just let him?"

"So, why do you think I'm letting Hotch deal with him?"

"Maybe it's because you're acting like a spoiled teenager, and not as an adult!"

Morgan crossed his arms, "Forget it. Go protect him like a mommy. He's calling for you," he walked past her and went back to his room.

JJ just shook her head, she was about to go to the kitchen but she couldn't hear Spencer yelling for her anymore.

Morgan sat in his room on his bed. Door locked. He just started blasting some of his music. No one would've guessed he listened to rock.

Spencer stopped fighting and just sobbed whole heartedly.

At this point Hotch had both his hands pinned to his back and he was finishing up. He'd already scolded him and told him what he did was childish and unacceptable.

Spencer thought if he behaved and showed that he was really sorry and sad, then Hotch would forget all about him not having any diapers on. He hoped.

Hotch finished and made him stand, "Don't you move," he warned, hearing the loud music.

He sighed and went and got the diapering stuff. At this point he was thinking that both Morgan and Reid needed to be watched.

Spencer did as he was told, hoping that the loud music would let Hotch forget all about diapers.

When Hotch came back he instructed him to lie down.

"W-Why?"

"You're getting re-diapered, nobody wants to clean up after you if you wet the floor."

"Rub his nose in it if he does," Morgan said getting a pop out of his fridge

"But I won't wet the floor, I'm okay now," Spencer whined.

"Reid," Hotch gave him the parental look.

"No!"

Morgan just took his drink and watched the event unroll.

Hotch grabbed Reid's arm, slapping his bottom ten more times.

Spencer sniffed, "I don't want to wear a diaper. I'm not a baby."

"Then prove it," he told him, "Lie down"

Spencer shook his head.

Hotch crossed his arms, "I'm waiting."

Spencer shook his head once again, now he didn't want to behave as Hotch hadn't forgotten about diapers, so he yelled "No!" And hurried to the door and tried to get away from Hotch, and especially the diapering stuff, as fast as possible.

Morgan simply smiled as Hotch chased him down. He'd have pulled up a chair but didn't feel like it. He just pulled out some chips and watched Hotch grab Spencer in the front room and go on about how he'd had enough.

"Let go off me! I don't want any diapers! I hate you! You son of a bitch!"

"I've had enough of this," he said dragging him to the kitchen to wash his mouth out with soap. Morgan just smiled and watched.

Spencer tried with all his might to keep Hotch from putting soap in his mouth.

Hotch put the bar in his mouth, washing all of it, matching sure he got a good taste of the soap.

After he'd washed his mouth out, he grabbed the spatula. He wasn't hurting his hand on his bottom. Not to mention that this was worthy of something else.

Ahh, how awful it tasted. Spencer tried to spit the soap out.

He pulled Reid back to the chair, "This behavior will not be tolerated," he said beginning to spank him again.

"No! NO! Not again please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He spanked him until he was in tears again. Then he diapered him and sent him to JJ.

Spencer hurried to JJ. He buried his face in her neck. "Morgan and Hotch are mean."

"Shh, shh it's ok, Sweetie."

Morgan just laughed and went back to his room.

Hotch sighed. He hated to have to admit it, but Reid was a handful. Child or adult.

After JJ had dried away his tears Spencer sat down on the couch but regretted it. So he lay down on the floor on his stomach and thought of ways to get the diaper off without Hotch knowing.

"So, are you going to get him when they're asleep or when they leave?" he asked. He smiled at how the little bit he'd given Morgan had affected him. He'd figured if Morgan was acting younger too then he wouldn't be able to watch Reid.

"No, let them deal with him a little while yet. I'm afraid they won't leave anytime soon anyway."

"Can we do something fun?" Jenny asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How about not watching him through binoculars for five minutes. I'm bored. And I'm out of the serum." he looked to the side. He hadn't told his brother that he'd used some on Morgan.

"Out of serum?"

He nodded.

"What did you do to the rest of it?"

"I slipped some to the Morgan guy," he said.

"And? There is more to it isn't there? And don't you lie to me - you know what will happen if you do!"

"I-I uhm," he looked down, "We used quite a bit on Spencer to get him to act like a toddler so I, we," he stammered.

"Now, spill it! What did you do?"

"We only had a bit over half a bottle left, so I slipped it to Morgan," he said.

"You did what? You gave Morgan the rest? So that's why he's acting like a spoiled teenager!" Jason yelled and smacked the back of his brother's head, as he was sitting down so he couldn't swat his bottom. "You know we don't have much more left of that serum and we need enough to make my baby stay a baby forever!"

"Ow!" he sniffed and rubbed his head, "I thought that would make it easier." he whined, "Can't we just get more."

"No, it wasn't that easy to get it in the first place! You just wait till we get back home. My hand and your butt need to have a meeting."

He whimpered, "But," he started to whine.

"No buts!"

Jenny just looked down as his eyes watered. He didn't dare to tell his brother that he was wet.

Jason sighed. He hated to see his brother sad, so he pulled him into a hug. "Shh, it's okay." He then noticed the wet spot on his brother's pants. "Come on let's get out and clean you up."

He nodded.

Spencer had an idea. He went behind the couch and lay down on his back. He winced but he needed to suck it up, at least until he'd gotten the diaper off. He had unzipped his pants and pulled them down and he was about to unfasten the sides of the diaper, but then he heard something. He looked up and to his horror, he saw Hotch and he didn't look like a happy camper at all. Spencer gulped.

TBC


	4. Chapter 11

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 11

Role played by BabyRie and Kalnaman

As/N: Thank you to those who've given us great reviews.

"Playing hide and seek are we?" Hotch grabbed Spencer's arm pulling him up, "For that you get to sit where I can see you at all times."

Morgan was on his bed, on his stomach reading when he decided he needed to get out of there. He walked to his window, not wanting any confrontations about where he was going, and climbed out. He walked across the street and decided to see that new movie, Kick-ass.

While paying for his ticket Morgan noticed two people he'd never seen before. They looked like brothers. But he blew it off.

Spencer's pants fell down to his ankles when Hotch was dragging him and they came off completely, so now he was only dressed in a t-shirt and a diaper. How embarrassing.

"I think that's perfect. Now you won't have any motivation to be completely exposed in front of us. He said taking the pants, "Now you can sit and read."

Spencer pouted.

"Keep pouting, it doesn't make anyone feel bad for you."

Spencer looked pleadingly over at JJ. JJ sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie. You do need to listen to Hotch."

Hotch started going through Morgan's cabinets. He needed drugs. Aside from that music, all this chasing around and dealing with Spencer was giving him a serious headache.

Spencer was curious as to what Hotch was doing, so he stood up and followed him. "Can I have some candy too, Hotch? Please."

"I'm not getting candy," he said, finding what he was looking for. Ibuprofen 800. He took one and sighed.

"You're lying, just because you want them all to yourself!" Spencer then grabbed the bottle away from him and got a handful out and he was about to put it into his mouth. 'Uhmm I love candy' he thought.

Hotch knocked the bottle out of his hand and grabbed him, taking the pills out of his hand, "That's enough!" he said taking him and putting him in the nursery. "You're getting a time out."

Spencer cried "I don't want a timeout! I want my candy!"

Hotch set him in the room, "You can come out in 5 minutes," he said closing the door.

"I see why Morgan is being so pissy. Spencer is unbelievable in this state."

"Yes, he is quite a handful," JJ said. Spencer slowly opened the door to the nursery and went back into the living room.

Hotch grabbed his arm and walked him back into the nursery, locking the door from the outside; not quite sure why the room had the lock on the outside, instead of on the inside.

Spencer hammered on the door, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Five minutes, and it doesn't start until you're quiet," he said.

Spencer just kept yelling and hammering on the door. After thirty minutes he was too tired to scream. He went to the rocking chair and sat there sucking his thumb.

Hotch was sitting on the couch reading the paper. He was happy that Spencer had finally stopped and that Morgan was being quiet.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Spencer yelled from the nursery.

Hotch sighed and figured that Spencer was back to being a baby. He walked to the door unlocking it and telling him to come so that he could feed him.

Spencer hurried up and to his 'daddy'.

Hotch wrapped the bib around his neck and gave him a sandwich and a bottle of juice.

After another hour the movie was over and Morgan found it hilariously idiotic. He smiled and hurried back home before they'd notice he'd been gone.

Morgan climbed in through his window and went to his room to take a shower.

Spencer smiled brightly and started eating while making a mess in the process. After he relieved himself he got thirsty and drank his apple juice.

Hotch just sighed as Spencer made the mess, "JJ, come clean your baby up," he called.

"Why do you guys always say he's my baby when he needs to be cleaned up? Well, you can forget all about it, Mister. At the moment he IS your baby; not mine."

"When have I said that?" he asked.

"Morgan has said it to me and now you. And the same with Will when Henry has to be cleaned up. Men!"

Morgan came out of the shower and got redressed n PJs. It was nearing 9 pm and he was going to watch a movie in his room while his 'parents' argued about who was going to clean up Spencer.

Morgan smiled. As long as it wasn't him he didn't care.

"You clean up Spencer and I'll go down to the basement to get the clothes out of the washing machine and into the dryer," JJ said.

Hotch just sighed and grabbed Spencer's arm. He figured it was time for a bath anyway.

Spencer rubbed his eyes sleepily and made a sign to daddy to pick him up.

Hotch looked at him and grabbed his hand, taking him to the bathroom to bathe him.

Spencer was too tired to fight getting a bath. "'m sleepy."

"I know you are," he said undressing him and setting him in the tub. He washed him quickly. After a quick bath he redressed him and put him in his crib, "Good night," he said.

"Read me a story? Please."

Hotch sighed, "Ok." He pulled out a Doctor Seuss book and sat in the rocking chair, "The cat in the hat," he started.

Spencer rubbed his eyes and put his thumb in his mouth and started to suck happily, while listening to his daddy reading him a story. It only took him ten minutes to read the book.

Morgan had walked out of his room. "What's for dinner?" He asked JJ.

"Sandwiches! Grab a plate, and you'd better drink milk instead of that beer you have in your hand!" She said firmly.

He looked to side and huffed, "Why can't I have a beer?" He asked getting a plate.

"Because you're acting as a teenager and teenagers aren't allowed to drink alcohol."

"Depends where they are in the world. And if they're in their own homes where they bought their own beer, they are normally allowed to drink," he said.

"We're in America. So you better behave, or shall I call for Hotch so you can have a 'talk' with his hand again - or better yet with your spatula in his hand!"

He pursed his lips and threw the can back in the fridge and got a juice box, "You're as much of a tattle tale as Spencer is," he said grabbing his food and walking to his room.

JJ shook her head. What a day, she thought. Like something out of the twilight zone.

Morgan walked past Hotch and slammed his door going into his room. He flopped down on his bed and instantly regretted it. He gritted his teeth and whimpered, "Ouch," he sniffed and sighed.

Hotch looked at the door, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's angry that I forbid him to drink beer and threatened to call you for a 'talk' if he didn't do as told. So how is Spencer?"

Hotch nodded, "Yep that would do it," he sighed, "Spencer just fell asleep. I'm very tired."

"Understandable. How about getting something to eat and enjoying the peace and quiet for a bit while the children are sleeping?"

"Get it from where?" he asked.

"We could grab some sandwiches and eat them at the couch and watch a movie while eating."

"That works fine for me," he said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 12

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 12

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

As/N: For the record in real life we don't see people in their twenties as children, sorry if we offended some. We didn't mean to. In this story the team sees Spencer as childlike.

Sorry for the long wait.

Spencer started to cry out and was lying restless in his crib in the middle of the night.

Hotch woke up; he'd fallen asleep in the midst of the movie, and went to check on Spencer.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"I'm coming," Hotch said walking over to the crib and rubbing his head, "It's ok; I'm here, what's wrong?"

"It's a boogieman under the crib, Daddy!" Spencer said while sobbing.

"There's nothing under the crib, I promise," he sighed.

"But there is!"

"I'll check," he said leaning down and looking under, obviously not seeing anything, "No boogyman down here."

"M-Maybe it's hiding from you," *sniff*

"Come on, go back to sleep, " he said, "I'll stay in here with you until you get some sleep."

JJ came into the nursery handing Hotch a bottle with warm baby formula. "Here; this might calm him down."

Hotch thanked her and handed it to Spencer.

Spencer stretched out his arms towards Hotch. "Please hold me, Daddy."

Hotch helped him out of the crib and sat on the rocking chair feeding him the bottle and rocking.

As JJ could see Hotch had everything under control she left the nursery.

Hotch just continued to rock in the chair as Spencer suckled.

Spencer felt safe, but he felt a little uncomfortable. His backside was itchy.

"Time to go back to sleep, Spencer," he said.

Spencer whimpered, his backside really felt itchy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My bottom hurts." *sniff, sniff*

"I know," he sighed.

"It's not only hurting, it's itchy too," Spencer whimpered.

Hotch paused, "Ok, hold on." He set him on the changing table.

Spencer kept whimpering while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Hotch began to change him and noticed the rash; he sighed and called JJ into the room.

JJ hurried back into the nursery, "What's wrong, Hotch?"

"Did you get any rash ointment?"

"Oh, yes Morgan bought some. Hold on; I'll go get it for you." A few seconds later JJ handed him the rash ointment.

"Thanks," he said applying it to Spencer's bottom and re-diapering him.

JJ then suddenly remembered something and left the nursery again. When she came back she had a pacifier and a teddy bear in her hands and handed them to Spencer. Spencer hurried to put the pacifier in his mouth and happily sucked on it while he hugged his new teddy bear in a tight hug.

When he was redressed, Hotch lifted him and sat back on the rocking chair, "Time to go back to sleep."

Spencer nodded and rubbed his sleepy eyes with his free hand. He laid his head sleepily into his 'daddy's' neck and closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh.

Hotch was virtually falling asleep himself.

Spencer dosed off to sleep and dreamt happy dreams about his 'daddy and mommy'.

Hotch put him back in the crib and left, turning a small nightlight on. He and JJ would have to get their own stuff and bring it over to Morgan's house tomorrow.

"Maybe we should check on Morgan. He's been acting very strange too." JJ said.

Hotch nodded, although he'd rather sleep.

Morgan was sprawled all over his bed. He'd left the TV in his room on the game channel and even had his headphones on when he'd fallen asleep. He sighed deeply, sleeping on his stomach.

JJ went to him and gently took off the headphones.

Morgan heaved into the pillow and snuggled his face into it as Hotch turned off the TV, "He's acting even more like a teen than normal," JJ said.

"Yes, he is. Isn't it strange that both Spencer and Morgan are acting like kids?"

"Should we be worried?"

"It may be a domino effect, but I think we should keep an eye on Morgan too. Maybe even stay here with both of them for a while."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm afraid if we let those two alone we'll find a dead body when we get back and the body won't be Morgan's."

Hotch just shook his head, "Tell me about it."

JJ yawned.

"Let's try and get some sleep, come morning we'll have to get some stuff and come to stay here, there's plenty of room."

"Yes, let's do that. Luckily I'll be able to stay here for awhile before Will and Henry get's back from Will's aunt and uncle.

"Thank goodness. I think Spencer is going to want a mother here."

JJ smiled, "Yes it looks like it. It must have been hard on him to have been a parent to his own mother. Now he needs a mother that takes care of him instead."

"I think that's exactly what he needs, even before he started acting like this, " Hotch admitted.

"Yes and a FATHER too you know. Daddy Hotch."

Hotch laughed sarcastically, "Yeah someone's gotta keep the peace."

"You're doing a good job with him. The way you comforted him after his nightmare. You should do that too after you discipline him and let him know that he's forgiven. This whole thing is new to him."

Hotch just looked at her, "You absorb a lot of things don't you?" he said walking to Morgan's couch.

"Yes, I'm learning from the best," JJ smiled brightly.

"Yeah, well get some sleep, we'll need ALL our energy tomorrow."

"Indeed, that we will. Good night, Hotch. Hope for a better day tomorrow."

"Night. I am," he said falling asleep quickly.

JJ thought raising a child was hard but raising two adult-children was for sure harder. She went to sleep fast too.

TBC


	6. Chapter 13

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 13

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

As/N: Thank you to those who've given us reviews and put the story on the favorite story list and story alert.

A couple hours later, come morning, Morgan was the first one up and he was hungry. He'd woken up during the night when JJ and Hotch were asleep and swiped himself a beer. But now that it was actually morning he wanted some food. Like a breakfast burrito.

It was long after JJ woke up. She hurried to take a shower and went to kitchen after getting dressed. "Good morning, Morgan. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," he said opening the fridge he to get what he needed out.

"What about me making some real breakfast? Like scrambled eggs and pancakes?"

"That works too," he said putting the stuff back in the fridge. He was still wearing his pajamas and was half asleep.

"Go take a shower while I make the breakfast."

"I took a shower last night," he said.

"Okay, then go get dressed."

"Why?" he asked, "I'm still in the house, it's not like I'm going anywhere right now."

"Because I said so, now go!" She said while giving him a firm swat with the spatula she had in her hand.

"Ah!" he said getting away from her, "You and Hotch are sadist Nazis!" He said going to his room.

Hotch was woken by the noise and sighed getting up, "What happened? Would you rather take care of Spencer?"

"Just Morgan being a rebellious teen again."

"Oh, nothing out of the normal," he said, "Hey, I'm going to go home and get some things. I'll be back soon, you think you can handle them?"

"I'll do my best. Maybe we should call Emily, Penelope and Rossi for help soon. And they need to know."

"Yeah, we should," he said, "I'm sure Garcia would love to babysit Reid in this condition."

Morgan groaned in his room and pulled on a black t-shirt and some jeans. He didn't see the point in wearing clothes if he wasn't going anywhere.

JJ laughed, "And I would love to see how Rossi will handle Spencer."

"Oh, Rossi would have the time of his life with both of them."

He grabbed his keys and headed toward the door, "Why don't you call him, and have him watch the both of them and you get your stuff too," he suggested leaving.

"Yeah, and I can picture him pulling both of their ears at the same time."

He smiled and walked to his car hearing that comment.

"I don't need a babysitter, "Morgan told her walking out of his room.

"Oh you so do, Derek Morgan. With that behavior you do. End of discussion."

"How can you tell me how to act in MY house? I called you here to help with Spencer; not to become my mother," he said angrily.

"If you could see yourself, you would know that you're not acting yourself. Now sit down and eat your breakfast. I'll need to make some calls and go wake up Spencer."

Morgan pursed his lips and went into Spencer's room. He reached into the crib, pulling him out and standing him up. Balancing him, so he didn't fall over.

Spencer sleepily rubbed his eyes. "W-what's going on? W-where am I?"

"You're at my house, now come on and eat. JJ is bitching and I want to eat my food and go back to my room." He said.

Spencer followed him.

He went into the kitchen and sat in the chair grabbing a fork and some orange juice.

Spencer sat down and winced. 'Why was his backside hurting and itching?' Spencer wondered.

Morgan started to eat his food and wondered what JJ was doing.

"Come on pick up, Penny." JJ sighed when she could hear, "Kevin and I are not here right now, please leave a message." JJ didn't want to tell her over the phone, so she hung up. She then tried to call Emily, but she didn't answer either. She then called Rossi and hoped that he at least would answer.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked her.

"Calling Rossi. He needs to know about Spencer... and you."

"He needs to know what about me?" Morgan asked.

"Hello?" Rossi answered

"That you're not acting like yourself either... hi Rossi. Can you come over to Morgan's house?"

Rossi listened, "Sure. Is there something wrong?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Yes there is, but I'd better not tell you over the phone."

"Ok, I'll be there soon," he said.

"Thanks. Please buy some cloth diapers on your way over here."

"Uhm...? Ok," he said shrugging.

Morgan looked at JJ.

"For Spencer. I'm afraid he's got an allergic reaction to disposable diapers." JJ said to Morgan, but still had her mouth to the phone.

"Disposable...? Uhm...Ok," Rossi said shaking his head, "Since I have to stop at the store, I suppose I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks. You probably wonder why Spencer needs diapers. It's a long story."

"Ok, I'll be all ears when I get there. Goodbye," he said hanging up and grabbing his keys to leave.

Spencer used the time he was alone in the kitchen to pour himself some coffee and with lots of sugar. He sighed happily at the taste.

Morgan was in the kitchen, he just wasn't paying attention to Spencer and ate his food and went to the front room, "Your baby is drinking coffee," he told JJ as he sat and turned on the TV.

JJ hurried to the kitchen, and snatched the coffee cup out of Spencer's hands. "No coffee for you, young man!"

Spencer pouted, "But I need my coffee."

Morgan just laughed to himself hearing the commotion.

"No buts!" JJ purred some milk in a glass and pushed Spencer into a chair and gave him some pancakes. "Now be a good boy and eat and drink your milk."

"Yes, Spencer, be a good boy for mommy," Morgan said from his area in front of the TV.

"Shut up, Morgan!"

"Make me!" he called.

"Now stop it both of you! Or I'll ground you both!"

Morgan scoffed and continued to watch TV.

As Spencer didn't give any signs that he was going to eat or drink his milk, she started to feed him and he wasn't a happy camper at all. Because every time he tried to stop her she slapped his hands. So he had to let her feed him like a baby.

Morgan saw them from where he was sitting and smiled, snickering.

"You better stop that snickering, Morgan or you will be the one to change and dress Spencer!"

"That's what you think," he said turning back to the TV.

"I don't need to be changed I don't need the diapers, and I can dress myself!"

"Not what I think because I know so!"

"Sorry, Spencer but you do."

Morgan just looked at the TV smiling.

Spencer pouted once again.

JJ made sure Spencer drank all his milk.

"So where did Hotch go? Or as Spencer knows him, 'daddy'," he asked

"I do not!"

"I can't ask a question? So JJ?" he asked.

"He went home to get some things."

"Some things for what?" Morgan asked, "If he wants, he can take Spencer home with him."

"I do not know Hotch as Daddy!" Spencer protested once again as Morgan had ignored him the first time.

"For himself; as we think both you and Spencer need some watching."

"Spencer needs to be watched. I can take perfectly good care of myself."

"Sorry, Morgan but you do need watching too."

"I don't need to be watched either! Why are you all treating me as a baby?" Spencer said.

Morgan just sighed. He'd let Rossi know when he got there that he was perfectly fine.

"Because you are a baby," Morgan told Spencer

"No, I am not!"

"You're a baby in everything. At the office, at home, and for the past day. You in diapers couldn't be more appropriate," Morgan responded.

Spencer hurried up from his seat and pulled Morgan down to the floor and started hitting him. "Take that back!"

Morgan pushed him off and into the wall, "I won't take it back. You're a baby and a good amount of the time - a brat" He pushed him onto the couch, "Just like the time you lied about being cleared to travel when you got shot," he said sitting on him.

Spencer started kicking and screaming. "Get off of me! And I am not a baby! Hotch did the same thing when he had problems with his ears after the bomb incident! He flew in the jet, even though he wasn't cleared!"

Morgan reclined ignoring Spencer and turned the TV up.


	7. Chapter 14

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 14

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

Chapter 14

Spencer just kept kicking and screaming like a toddler in a tantrum. JJ didn't know what to do, but luckily Rossi arrived.

Rossi knocked on the door, "Morgan, it's me," he said.

As Morgan didn't open the door JJ hurried to do so.

Rossi saw what was going on, "Morgan, get off of him. Act a little more like an adult," he said shaking his head.

"And there it goes again. It's always someone to come save the baby," he stood up and pushed Spencer off of his couch and onto the floor, flopping back down on the couch.

JJ told Rossi what was going on and about what the doctor at the ER had told them.

Rossi looked over a Spence, "Well, it seems the oddest things always happen to him."

"Yeah, you're right. I need to go home and get some things, so I need you to babysit. Not only Spencer, but Morgan too. Don't let him fool you. He's not himself; he's acting as a teenager."

"Isn't that himself?" he asked, "Ok, I'll watch them," he said.

"More than usual. You'll find out soon enough. Thanks, Rossi. Spencer needs to be changed and dressed for the day. He's had more than one bath yesterday, but he'll probably need one later today as he can be very messy."

He nodded, "I have it under control," he said.

"I am not!" Spencer complained.

"See you soon! Please try keeping Morgan from killing Spencer."

JJ just ignored Spencer and left the house.

"It will be a difficult task, but I think I can manage," he said. He grabbed the cloth diapers, "OK, let's go Spencer," he said.

"Oh, look there's another person in the house now," Jenny smiled.

"Guess we can go home now".

"Yeah let's do that, I need to get more serum anyway and your butt and my hand has a meeting that needs to be attended to."

Jenny groaned. He'd hoped his brother would have forgotten.

Jason started the car and drove off.

Jenny just pouted looking out the window, fearing for his ability to sit.

At their home Jason lifted Jenny onto the changing table; he unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with the training pants. He then gave Jenny twenty hard swats in the diaper position. "Next time you use the serum to help me, ask first!" He then grabbed for the nighttime diaper and diapered his baby brother.

"OW!" he whimpered and sniffled, "That hurt. I was just trying to help," he rubbed his bottom.

"Yeah, I know. But you need to ask me first. Okay?"

"Ok," he sniffled and continued to rub his bottom.

Jason then helped his brother get dressed for nap time.

"I don't want a nap," He complained. He had mostly slept during the night, as bored as he was.

"I didn't ask you. You are going to take one no matter if you want to or not!"

"But Jason, I'm not tired!" he told his brother.

"Oh yeah? Then why are your eyes red and puffy?"

He looked to the side, "I don't want a nap," he pouted.

"Sorry kiddo. But you ARE going to take one." Jason then helped Jenny off the changing table and carried him to the nursery which Jenny only used from time to time. He laid his protesting brother in the crib and buckled him in so he couldn't get out of the crib and pulled up the rails. "Sleep tight, baby brother."

"Jason!" He whined. He crossed his arms, "That's not fair."

Jason turned on the baby monitor. "Sleep tight." And then he left the nursery and went to his office to order some new serums. He so hoped he would be able to get it, and very soon before it was too late to make his baby to be a baby forever.

Jenny kicked at the rails. He sighed and turned on his side, rubbing his bottom. He wasn't sleepy. He wasn't even the least bit...zzzzzzzz (falls asleep and snores quietly).

"I don't need any diapers Rossi. I'm not acting as a baby now. And I can dress myself."

"Well, you never know when you may act like a baby again. So let us get this done,"

"No, please Rossi!" Spencer used his puppy-dog-eye look.

"Come on," he said grabbing his arm and taking him to the changing table in his room.

Morgan smiled as he was dragged away, not winning this round.

Spencer tried with all his might not to cry. He hated this.

"Climb up, or do you need help?" Rossi asked

Spencer sat down on the floor and wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't want to!"

Rossi just looked down at him, "OK, that can work too," he said pushing him over, so that he was lying on the floor. He put a leg on his chest to hold him down and changed him, making sure to keep the first diaper on his crotch until the other one was completely on, "Now dress yourself."

Spencer was speechless, as to how quickly Rossi had done it and he hadn't had time to fight it. It was so unfair!

"Go on, dress yourself. You said you could,"

Spencer stood up while looking angrily at Rossi. He went to get his clothes. He looked at them, but didn't know what to do. He tried to hide his sniffs.

"Can you do it, or do you need help?" Rossi asked.

"Of course he can't do it," Morgan said getting himself a beer. Rossi didn't know JJ said he couldn't have one.

"Stop, Morgan, have some empathy," he said.

"Rossi, don't you think JJ has forbidden Morgan to drink beer? Since he's acting like a teenager."

"I do have empathy, he just needs to admit he needs help and stop being such a brat."

"Is that so?" He turned.

Spencer stuck out his tongue at him.

"Yes it is!"

"Stop trying to bring the focus on me, I thought you were going to dress yourself." Morgan looked at him.

"I am; when you leave the room."

"I'm not in the room, smart guy," he said rolling his eyes.

"If you're going to dress yourself, do it, Spencer," Rossi told him

Spencer looked at the clothes. If only he could remember, but he didn't want to admit it to Rossi, or he would see him as a baby for sure.

Rossi sighed and grabbed him an outfit. He pulled Spence's sleeper completely off and dressed him, "There you go."

Spencer blushed and looked embarrassed down at the floor.

"Ok, why don't you play or watch TV with Morgan while I take these down to the wash."

Spencer nodded and went slowly to the living room and grabbed a book.

Morgan just looked at him and went back to his TV.

TBC


	8. Chapter 15

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 15

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

As/N: Thanks for your reviews.

Spencer just sat there reading his book for quite a while, but then suddenly he could feel something wet. He looked down and to his horror his pants were wet. He hurried to hide. No way did he want to embarrass himself in front of Morgan again, but especially not in front of Rossi.

Morgan looked at him scurrying away, "Rossi, baby boy is on the run."

Spencer went down to the basement; luckily there was a lamp that gave a bright light, since he was afraid of the dark. He hurried to hide behind some big bags in the corner and he started to sniff.

Rossi looked up, "Where did he go?"

"Down to the laundry room," Rossi nodded and walked down.

"Reid, are you down here?"

Spencer bit his lip and tried not to make any noise. He hoped Rossi wouldn't find him.

"Reid, are you ok?" he called looking around turning on the big light.

Spencer sniffed.

Rossi saw him shaking in a corner, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong, just hiding," *sniff*

"I see you're hiding," he said, "But there must be a reason you're hiding,' he walked over and looked at him "You're wet. Is that all?"

"Is that all? I peed my pants again! I hate this!" Spencer said while crying.

"It's ok, Reid," he told him, "Let's get you cleaned up," he grabbed his hand.

Spencer nodded and followed him, but what he really wanted was to dig a big whole and burry himself, out of shame. *sniff*

"It's ok, " he repeated, "I'm not upset." he said taking him back with him to the bedroom.

"You promise? Y-you..." *sniff* "... are not gonna spank me for b-being b-bad?" *sniff*

"You just wet yourself, you weren't being bad," he said putting him on the changing table and quickly changing him. He put a cover over the diaper to keep it from leaking and gave him some fresh pants.

"I am really sorry, Rossi. For being a baby."

"It's ok, you can't control it," he said, "Now, you go watch TV with your brother," he said.

"Okay," Spencer said and went to the living room. "What are you watching, Morgan?"

"I'm watching attack of the show," he said.

"Can I watch with you?"

"Sure, if you're quiet," he said

"I promise," Spencer said and sat beside Morgan.

Jason went to check on his baby brother. He didn't like the color on the face of the sleeping 'boy'. He gently laid his hand on Jenny's forehead and to his horror his brother had a fever. 'I shouldn't have let him stay with me in a cold car over night, shit! I'm going to be in big trouble with aunty', Jason thought.

Jenny just breathed restlessly in his sleep.

Jason hurried to get the thermometer. He hurried back, pulled down the rails and unbuckled his brother. Then he pulled his pants and diaper down and put the rectal thermometer in gently.

Jenny groaned in his sleep.

"Sorry, baby. You know aunty says that it's the best way to get the right temperature and she'll get angry if I use the one for the ears. Try to rest, okay."

He sighed and turned his head on the pillow.

"103, shit! I'm in big trouble, for sure." Jason said out loud. He hurried to get the suppository Tylenol to get the fever down.

Jenny looked back to see what he was doing.

Jason went back to the crib with the medicine in his hand.

"I can easily swallow those," he said.

"Sorry, you're got a high fever and the suppository will work faster. And besides my butt will be even toaster when our aunty is done with me if I give you a normal one."

He sighed, "Of course."

Jason gently lifted Jenny's leg to give him the medication, "I'm sorry, Jenny, but it needs to be done. Are you ready?"

"No," he complained as he sighed and waited.

"Sorry. I guess you'll never be, I wouldn't either I guess," Jason said and then gently gave his brother the medication through his rectum.

Jenny pursed his lips. Thankfully he wasn't sick often enough for that to always happen.

Jason then re-diapered and re-dressed his brother."I'll go get you a bottle of apple juice as you need a lot of liquids because of your fever. Try to rest, okay."

Jenny rubbed his butt. He hated the weird feeling of those, "Jason, I'm hungry," he said, as his stomach growled.

"Okay. I'll go a make you some chicken soup."

"Thank you," he said.

Jenny whined, but he couldn't wait to see his brother get spanked.

While making the soup he sighed and reluctantly called his aunt. He was so in trouble.

"Hello?" She answered, "Hello Jason, how are you and my baby boy?"

"... I-I'm o-okay, Aunty. B-But..."

"But what?" she asked

"I-It's Jenny... he's sick..."

Bobbie stopped what she was doing, "What?"

"He's sick. His temperature is 103..."

She dropped her cup, "What has he been doing to get a temp that high? Why weren't you watching him?"

"I-I uhmm. Made him keep a watch on my baby the whole night in my car..."

"You left my little Jenny in a car, all night! No bed, no constant temperature checks. Did you make sure you changed him, or no!"

"I-I umm...Yes. I'm sorry Aunty I promise I won't do it again. Yes I helped him change, b-but..."

"But what!"

"Later he didn't have more clean pants or trainees, so he was in his w-wet pants... for a-an h-hour o-or so..."

She paused, "I want to see you tomorrow,"

"But Aunty... I need to go back to watch my baby!"

"Then you can come here tonight, and bring Jenny so I can give him some antibiotics."

"Okay. A-am I i-in trouble?"

"You left him in wet pants and a diaper and now he's sick!" she said, "I've never done that to either of you. Even if I was doing something important I made sure that you were both comfy or in Jenny's case, dry."

"I'm really sorry, Aunty. I promise never to do it again. I'm just so excited to see my baby. Sadly I wasn't able to get him yesterday. But I will soon... please don't spank me!"

"I'm still waiting for a good reason why I shouldn't."

"I promise to be more responsible. And I'm a dad now, well I'll at least be soon when my baby gets home."

"And then you'll be a daddy. But either way you are still my nephew and you know your brother's needs."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. We'll leave as soon as Jenny has eaten his chicken soup."

"I'll expect you here within the next hour," she told him

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Bye, Aunty. See you in an hour. Kiss, kiss."

"Kiss kiss, dear," she told him.

Jenny snickered a little from his crib. His big brother was in trouble.

Jason hung up and hurried to get the soup ready. He went to the nursery and helped Jenny out of the crib and into the kitchen.

Jenny followed his brother.

"Do you want to sit in the high chair?"

"I don't care," he said.

Jason lifted Jenny into the high chair and buckled him securely in it.

Jenny sat in the chair waiting for his food.

Jason handed him the soup and the apple juice.

Jenny proceeded to eat.

"I better start packing while you eat. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok," he said.

Spencer couldn't help it; he needed to know more about the show he was watching with Morgan.

Morgan just continued to stare at the TV, as they began to show a video of two giant turtles having sex.

"Why are they doing that, Morgan?"

"Because it's funny," he laughed.

"Two giant turtles having sex? How can that be funny?"

"It's hilarious, but you wouldn't understand that. You're too little."

"I'm not too little; I'm in my twenties."

"And still a virgin," he said.

"I'm not!" Spencer lied.

"I'll bet, baby boy," he smiled.

"Knock it off you two."

"Rossi, do you think watching two giant turtles having sex is funny?" Spencer asked.

Rossi just paused, "Uhm...?"

"We're watching it on the TV. Morgan thinks it's funny... I don't."

"It's all a thing of taste I suppose. But neither of you should be watching that."

"Why?" Spencer asked, "We're both adults."

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"Why not?"

Rossi took the remote and changed the channel, "Watch something else."

"I was watching that!" Morgan complained.

"Yeah, me too!" Spencer said; even though he didn't like to see it, he didn't want someone to tell him he wasn't allowed to watch it.

"Now you're watching something else, or you can both sit in your rooms and not watch TV," he told them.

Morgan just looked at him, "Rossi! I'm 33 years old! This is my house; I should be allowed to watch what I want to watch!"

Spencer whispered into Morgan's ear, "Don't you have a TV in your bedroom?"

Morgan looked at him, "I shouldn't have to hide to watch TV."

"Well, if that's what you're watching then it's apparent you aren't yourself and need to be watched."

"We don't need to be watched. Do we Morgan?"

"I don't," he said.

"That's enough of this, this isn't up for discussion," he told them.

"I don't need watching either," Spencer said while he stood up and went to the front door.

Rossi grabbed him by his ear, "Ok, that's enough."

He grabbed Morgan's too.

"OW, OW!" Spencer whined.

"Rossi let go!" Morgan said holding Rossi's arm as he dragged them to their separate rooms.

"You two can sit in your rooms until you can behave."

Morgan snatched his ears back from him and glared at him. Rossi simply crossed his arms and glared back.

Spencer sniffed and dried his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"You can come out when you've learned to follow directions." he said.

Morgan stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Bossy Rossi!" Spencer yelled while sniffing.

Rossi sat in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

Morgan was in a p.o.'d mood and decided to go to the store and get himself a beer and some chips.

Spencer looked around the nursery and noticed the Lego's. He crawled over to them and started to play.

Morgan climbed out the window and walked to the store. He got himself a large bag of chips and a tea instead of beer.

JJ went to the store to get some things before she went back to Morgan's house. She noticed Morgan, and that he wasn't supervised.

Morgan sipped his tea not seeing her. He simply sighed and prepared to go back home.

"What the hell are you doing here unsupervised?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 16

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 16

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

As/N: Sorry for the long wait. But here it finally is. Warnings the same as the other chapters.

He choked on his drink and looked at her, "I was getting a snack and then I was going back home."

"You know you need someone to watch over you."

"I do not need someone to stand over my neck while I buy myself a snack!" he said leaving the store and walking back toward his house.

JJ sighed and grabbed her cell phone to call Rossi while following the wayward 'teenaged' agent.

Rossi picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Morgan sighed seeing she'd followed him.

"Hi, Rossi. JJ here. I just found Morgan here at the store. Just so you won't worry where he is."

"...At the store?" he asked, "He's in his room...Or he was," he sighed.

Morgan figured JJ'd just told, so he just walked toward the back door.

"... well he for sure isn't anymore. I'll keep an eye on him. How is Spencer doing? Is he at least behaving?"

"Somewhat," he said, "He and Morgan were watching turtle porn and got upset that I told them they couldn't, and so I condemned both of them to their rooms," he heard the back door being unlocked, "Looks like someone is home."

JJ sighed, "Okay. See you in a few." And she hung up.

Rossi hurried to the back door and grabbed Morgan bye the ear when he entered.

"Ow!" he said nearly dropping his drink, "Ouch! Let go, I need that to hear with," he said setting his stuff on the counter.

"You and I are going to have a 'talk'!"

"Rossi, I went to the store. How is that worthy of a talk?" He said, trying to struggle to the best of his ability.

"You knew that you need to be watched, even though you don't think so and I told you to stay in your room till you could behave!"

"I am behaving! I wasn't doing anything but watching TV until you came in, being a Nazi telling me I couldn't watch what I wanted to. I'm not in diapers. I don't need a babysitter!"

Rossi just sighed and shook his head. He then dragged Morgan by the ear to the kitchen.

"Ow! Rossi this is inhuman and unfair!" he said, "I'm not mental and I'm not Spencer. I don't need someone to take care of me."

"No you're right; you're not Spencer! You're not acting like a baby like he does, but you do act like a teenager!"

"This is ridiculous!" he said pushing at his coworker's hand.

Rossi had had enough; he pulled out a chair and pulled Morgan over his lap.

"Rossi, no! Please! I just barely stopped being sore from Hotch," he begged the older man, "I'll stay in my room, ok," he begged.

"Sorry, it's too late for that! I can't tolerate this behavior and I need to make sure you won't sneak out of this house again without supervision!" Rossi said with a smack on Morgan's butt.

"OW!" he whimpered. His butt still hurt from yesterday.

"And you do need to make a good example for Spencer!" Smack!

"Ow!" he tensed, "I can't control him and he's Hotch's and JJ's responsibility, not mine," he complained.

"He is your baby brother, so he is your responsibility too!" Smack!

"Ouch!" he complained and began to struggle on Rossi's lap, "Let go of me!"

Rossi just smacked harder.

Even though he had his pants and boxers up the hits went through his pants like they weren't even there.

He just groaned.

"You better behave from now on!" Smack!

"Ouch!" he whimpered, "Ok!"

"Now I expect you to stand in the corner in the living room for twenty minutes!" Rossi said while giving him the final smack.

"And think about your behavior".

"I am not a child!" he refused to stand in a time out.

"It's either that or twenty licks with a spatula!"

He groaned, "Fine, Fine!" He pushed his way off of Rossi's lap, "I am not a child and you can't treat me this way!"

"Act like a child, you're going to be treated as one. Period! Now go stand in the corner!"

Morgan rubbed his butt and went and stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

Spencer stopped playing with the Lego's. He went to Morgan's bedroom while making sure he wasn't caught. Rossi was luckily busy with Morgan.

Spencer looked around in the bedroom and found what he was looking for. On top of the closet were some movies, like Wolfman. Spencer got a chair to the closet and stood on it, but it was too high up. So he got some books and placed them on the chair and climbed up. The chair was shaking.

Morgan sighed, "Can I leave the corner?"

"No. Another ten minutes left."

"Please?" he asked. This standing in the corner stuff was boring.

"No. Stop complaining and think about your actions instead."

"My action is that I went to the store," he said.

Rossi sighed. "Then just keep your mouth shut. Nine minutes left."

JJ met Hotch outside Morgan's house.

Morgan sputtered and stared at the corner. He turned to see his door open, "Hey," he said.

"Hey. Why are you standing in the corner Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Because I went to the store," he said glaring at the wall.

"Alone?"

"Why do I need someone to follow me?" he asked.

"He snuck out of his room and went to the store." Rossi told him.

Hotch sighed. "I think we'll need to have that 'talk' again later today."

Morgan just looked at him jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm dead serious!"

Morgan crossed his arms and turned to the corner, "This is bull."

Hotch then turned his attention to Rossi. "So, is Spencer at least behaving? Please tell me he is, or I'm going to have a very sore hand before the day is over."

Hotch just ignored Morgan.

"He pitched a little fit himself,"

Hotch sighed once again and rubbed his face with his right hand. "Where is he? I think it's too quiet. Don't hope he's doing something he shouldn't."

"Can I go to my room now?" Morgan asked.

"Another five minutes."

"Is Spencer in the nursery?" Hotch asked Rossi.

Morgan fidgeted in the corner.

As Hotch saw Rossi nodding to his answer he went to the nursery. But it was empty. He hurried back to the others. "Where is Spencer!"

Morgan rolled his eyes and used the moment leaving the corner and going to his room, "What are you doing!"

Spencer was busy trying to get the DVD; he was about to fall down a few times, but he didn't want to give up. Then he slipped.

TBC


	10. Chapter 17

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 17

A/N: Here's a new chapter. As my dad is very sick at the moment, it will take me a little longer in between updates, but I promise you won't have to wait all too long. But please be patient.

Morgan gasped and caught him.

"Thanks Morgan."

"Why the hell are you in my room!" he said letting him down, "And what were you even trying to get!" he said slapping his butt.

"Hey! I was just trying to get the Wolfman DVD as I want to watch it. I'm bored! Why do you have it high up anyway`?"

"You don't just come in my room and try to take something of mine! You ask me! You could have hurt yourself doing that little balancing act of yours!"

Rossi heard the arguing, "I think we've found him."

"Nothing happened, so chill!"

"Nothing happened 'cause I came in here and caught your ass !"

"So can I watch the movie? Please."

"No you can't," he said pushing him out of his room.

"But I want to watch it!"

"Too bad!" he said taking the chair and putting it in front of the door. He knew if he was going to be punished soon enough that he might as well enjoy some TV while he could.

Spencer pouted, but gulped when he saw three pairs of eyes watching him, not too happy.

Rossi just looked at him and said, "Well, it looks like you are begging to follow your brother's example."

"What? What did I do?"

"Weren't you told to stay in your room until you could behave as well?" Rossi asked.

"I was behaving. I played with Lego's for awhile. You can go inside the nu... my room," he for sure didn't want to call it a nursery as he wasn't a baby. "I made a big tower."

"But I deem when you're able to come out of the room." He told him.

"Oh? I didn't know that... sorry."

Rossi looked down at him and shook his head, "So, is someone going to explain this to me?"

"Explain what?" He asked as innocently as he could.

"Get back to the room," Rossi told him.

"But why? I was behaving." Spencer pouted.

He just hoped that Morgan wouldn't rattle on him.

"Go, Spencer" Hotch told him.

Spencer reluctantly went to his room. And slammed the door.

"So what's up with those two? Morgan's acting more like a teen than normal - and him and the whole toddler thing," he referred to Reid

"We don't know," Hotch said. "They may have been drugged."

"How did they get drugged?" he asked

"We don't know as of yet. But we should soon get the test results from the hospital. "

Rossi scratched his head, "This is obviously not like them. Although at times...A lot of the time, Reid can be childish."

Hotch and JJ smiled at this and nodded in agreement.

"Well, hopefully the tests come back soon and give us what's needed. Did you tell Penelope and Prentiss about this?"

"I've tried to contact them but was unsuccessful."

"Understandable. I think Penelope would have too much fun knowing Reid is like this."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," JJ said.

"Well, do you guys need anything else?" he asked.,

"No, thank you for your help, Rossi," Hotch said.

"Did you use the cloth diapers on Spence?" JJ asked

"No problem. Yes I used them. Call me if you need anything else."

"Were there any problems? Diaper rash or something?"

"Will do. And thanks again," Hotch said.

"Not really, he just cried about wearing them," he said.

"Understandable. Okay and thanks for everything."

"See you guys later. Try not to stress," he said walking out of the door.

"That will be hard, but we'll try," Hotch said.

Morgan lay in his room on his bed sighing. He wanted his tea and chips but didn't want to go out there, knowing Hotch was p.o.'d at him.

"Can I come out now?" Spencer yelled.

Hotch sighed and looked at JJ, "They're probably hungry," he shook his head; "Yes you can come out now and explain to us why you left the room and went into Morgan's room."

Spencer went happily out of the room. He tried to change the subject.

"I'll go into the kitchen and make some food for us," JJ said.

"Well?" Hotch looked at him.

"Well what?"

"Either you tell me why you left the room and were in Derek's room, or I'll ask him."

Spencer bit his lip. He held his right hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. "I was just looking for a book I thought I'd left in there."

"Ok," Hotch said, "Derek!" he called.

"What?"

"Come here."

Spencer gulped. Did Hotch know he was lying?

Morgan walked in the room, "Yes?" he asked.

"Last chance," he told Spencer

"You don't believe me? I can't believe it!"

"Derek, why was he in your room?" he asked.

Spencer looked pleadingly at Morgan.

"Trying to get my Wolfman Dvd and nearly fell and hurt himself," he wasn't as open to that trick as everyone else.

Spencer gasped. He didn't? Spencer looked hurt at Morgan. "Tattle tale!"

Morgan scoffed; "All the times you've tattled on me," he rolled his eyes.

Spencer tried to back away from Hotch. He wanted his bottom as far away from Hotch's hands as possible.

"That is something you don't need to be seeing at all." He told him, "And not to mention you just lied to me," he scolded.

"But I want to see it!"

"I don't care! For lying you won't be watching TV for the rest of the night!"

Morgan snuck his way back into his room.

"That's not fair!"

"Go to your room," he said

"But I just came from my room," Spencer whined.

"Now go back," he said.

"But I don't want to."

"Do you want to get a spanking now or would you rather go to your room and give me time to calm down?"

"Why does he get choices?" Morgan asked from his room.

"I don't want any spankings at all," Spencer whined again.

"Get to your room, now!"

Spencer hurried to do as he was told.

Hotch sighed and went in the kitchen to help JJ, "This is going to be a long vacation."

JJ let out a sigh, "Yes, I'm afraid you're right."

"You need some help?"

"Yes, please."

He grabbed the plates and silverware.

"I wonder when those two get back to normal... well, what's normal for them?"

"Yeah, Morgan can stopped being rebellious and be his normal teenager self and Spencer can go back to being his childish, yet somewhat mature self."

"That would be great if it would happen today."

"It would be,"

"So is Spencer going to eat in the nursery?"

"Got him a highchair, just preparing to set it up." He said, "I think Morgan might want to eat in his room. But as extra punishment we're going to have him eat out here with 'the family'."

"Okay. The food is almost ready."

"So you better get the highchair ready."

He nodded and began to set it up by the table.

Morgan was racing his mind trying to think of a way out.

"But I'm afraid he's going to make a fit about that chair."

"Of course, but he's going to have to get used to it," he said.

"Good luck with that."

Hotch shrugged, "Time for dinner," he called when he was done setting up the chair.

Spencer stayed in his room, as he thought that Hotch didn't mean him. He was so afraid of the spankings he'd threatened him with.

"Both of you out here now," he called.

Morgan sighed and came out so he could grab his plate and go back to his room.

Spencer slowly walked into the kitchen.

Hotch grabbed him, and picked him up, putting him in the highchair and fastening him in, "Time to eat."

Morgan grabbed his plate and prepared to walk to his room, "No, you eat in here too."

"Hey! Put me down!" Spencer yelled.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because I said so," Hotch looked at both of them

Spencer tried to get out of the restraints.

Morgan pouted and sat at the table and poked at the food with a fork, and Spencer continued to try with all his might to get out of the restraints.

Hotch set his plate on the tray table, "Eat up."

Spencer just ignored him, he was busy.

Hotch just watched him as he ate.

Spencer pushed his plate down to the floor in frustration that he couldn't get out of the restraints.

Hotch looked at the plate, "Ok, that's a spanking," he said setting his plate to the side and walking over to him.

"B-But it was a-an accident!"

Hotch let him out of the highchair, "Come on, we're going to your room," he said pulling him by the hand.

Spencer started to cry whole heartedly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You can save it for when you're actually getting spanked," he said going into the room and sitting on a chair in there, "This behavior is going to stop," He said pulling Spencer's pants down.

"No! Please!"

"I have been very patient with you. But I'm just about at the end of my patience. Especially after hearing you lie to me like that," he said pulling the back of his diaper down.

Spencer tried to pull the diaper back up.

"No, leave it alone", he said taking his hand and pinning it to the small of his back.

He raised his hand and began to swat at his bottom, harder than yesterday.

"Ow! Ow" Spencer cried out.

"You are going to behave," he scolded between smacks, "And you are going to wear your diapers and you will NOT lie to me again," he said, "I should've done this the time when you got your leg shot."

"Ow! Ow! Why?"

"The next time you lie to me I don't care whether we're here, at your house or the BAU; I will spank you again," he warned.

"I won't. I promise! I promise! Please stop!"

"And the next time you throw one of your tantrums you can expect another," he continued as his bottom got red, "And you are going to apologize to Morgan for going into his room and to Rossi for not behaving."

"Yes, Daddy I promise. I'm sorry."

JJ felt almost sorry for Spencer, but she hoped that Hotch at least would comfort him afterwards.

Hotch just continued for a while longer. He stopped after a few moments and stood him up, "You know what you did was wrong right?"

Spencer looked down and nodded while sniffing and hiccupping and his nose was running.

Hotch pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his nose, "Are you ready to go back and eat?"

"Yes, but do I really have to sit in the highchair?"

"Yes, you do," he said.

"But..."

"Come on," he said taking him by the hand back to the kitchen.

Spencer rubbed his sore bottom while following Hotch.

Hotch lifted him and put him back in the highchair and strapped him in.

Spencer winced. He couldn't sit comfortably; even the diaper wasn't padded enough.

Morgan did feel bad for him. But he wanted to laugh more than anything, but knew he couldn't. It was only a matter of time before it was his turn. Which was why he was eating as slow as possible.

Spencer tried to pick up the fork, but he panicked when he had a hard time doing it. 'No please, not again', Spencer thought and tears fell freely down his face.

"Do you need help?" Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded sadly while sniffing.

Hotch sighed and walked over, beginning to spoon feed him.

Spencer didn't look him in the eye while Hotch fed him, out of embarrassment.

Hoch just continued to feed him until it was all gone.

Spencer rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Alright, JJ - are you going to wash him tonight?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll do that while you deal with Morgan."

Morgan just gritted his teeth at JJ. He'd been hoping Hotch had forgotten all about it.

Spencer started snoring. He'd dosed off to sleep while still sitting in the chair.

"I suppose you can just wash him in the morning," he said taking him out of the chair and to the crib.

Morgan snuck away to his room.

Hotch changed Spencer's wet diaper into a dry one and dressed him in his night sleeper while he was lying in the crib. Then he went back to kitchen to have a 'talk' with Morgan.

"He went to his room," JJ told him.

Morgan had escaped into his room and was looking out the window, contemplating.

Hotch hurried to Morgan's room and saw him at the window, "You'd better not! Or else!"

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just cracking my window," he said.

"I'm disappointed in your behavior, Morgan."

Morgan just sighed, "He said it like I was jacking off to bestial porn. I was just watching Attack of the show and they showed that clip. Then Reid went and said I was watching turtles have sex. Then Rossi yelled at me. And I went to the store. I didn't do anything," he complained.

"You should know better than to watch that kind of show with Spencer in the house. You do need to remember he mostly has the mentality of a toddler."

"It's not even a sexual show. It's a show about gaming and random things," he fought his case, "Why do I have to watch cartoons and stuff because he's here? I didn't tell him to come and watch it, Rossi did."

"Still, you should have waited to see a show like that until after Spencer had been put to bed."

"It wouldn't have been on then," he told him, "I can't go to the store when I want, I can't watch the TV I like, what's next - my music?"

"Only to keep it lower. Now enough stalling, "Hotch sat down on the bed. "Pull your pants and boxers down." Hotch said firmly.

"Hotch, please," he begged, "I already got hit today. Why do I need to get hit for the exact same thing?"

"Because you are my responsibility and when I have someone babysit you and Spencer, I expect the both of you to behave. And if not you can expect a spanking from me, no matter if the babysitter has punished you or not."

"But Hotch, please, please," he begged, "I didn't do anything wrong,"

Hotch listed all the things he'd done wrong, "Pull your pants and boxers down now! Or I will do it for you!"

Morgan groaned and sniffed slowly pulling his pants and boxers down.

With one quick motion Hotch had gotten Morgan over his knees and started the spanking right away.

"Ow!" he said crossing his legs and grabbing Hotch's leg.

As Hotch already had lectured him he just spanked him.

"Ouch," he sniffled and squirmed under the hits.

Twenty swats later he stopped.

Morgan just sobbed quietly, biting his lip.

Hotch helped him off his knees. "Are you going to behave now?"

Morgan didn't answer looking to the side.

"Morgan!"

"Ok!" he said

"Good. Now get ready for bed."

Morgan mocked him lowly pulling his pants back up.

"You'd better be in bed in an hour, or else!"

"But it's hardly 10," he complained.

"No buts!"

"Hotch that isn't fair!" he complained, "Why do I have to go to bed now?"

"Because I said so. Now get moving!" Hotch said while giving him a firm swat to his seat.

"OW!" he flinched forward and rubbed his bottom, "You're a sadistic Nazi!" he said through a sob, "Not even a Nazi. Hitler himself."

Hotch left the room; he was sick and tired of arguing. He wondered if he'd be forced to use a hairbrush in about an hour.

Morgan sniffed and whimpered into his pillow, rubbing his really sore bottom. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten spanked for the same thing TWICE in one day.

He eventually fell asleep thinking of how his real mom never spanked him. Just his sisters, although he was threatened a lot.

TBC


	11. Chapter 18

Baby brother Spencer 18

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here is finally an update. Thank you all who given us reviews. A special thanks to Catlady for beta.

Jason hesitated to get out of the car. Jenny was still half sleep, as he got up and stepped out of the car. Jason let out a sigh. 'Better get this over with,' he thought. Auntie Bobbie was waiting inside. Jason reluctantly went out of the car and followed his brother after he'd gotten their stuff out of the trunk. Jenny unlocked the door and opened it, "Hi Aunty," he smiled, walking over to hug her.

"Hi dear," she said rubbing his back. "Hello, Jason," she said to him as he walked in.

"Hi, Aunty." Jason said, but made sure his butt was far away from her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her oldest nephew.

"I feel great," he lied. His throat was actually sore. "And you?"

"I'm good," She said, "I'm going to retake Jenny's temp and then take yours," she said standing up and setting Jenny on the couch.

Jason gasped, "Mine? Why? I said I feel great!"

"Don't argue," she said going to get the thermometers and Vaseline.

"Well I'm not letting you take mine!" Jason yelled and then started a coughing fit.

"Now I'm definitely taking yours," She said, "Get on the couch and lean over the back," Jenny was the first to do it. He sighed.

Jason just shook his head, not daring to say more, afraid of another coughing episode.

Bobbie crossed her arms, "Jason," she looked at him, "Up now, or you can get two spankings."

"Two? What about none at all... please," *cough*

She looked at him, "Then get up here and I'll think about it,"

Jason hurried to do so, hoping that he wouldn't get spanked and that his temperature wasn't too high.

She pulled down both their pants and inserted the thermometers and waited a minute.

'Please, please, let my temp be normal!' Jason prayed.

She pulled them both out and looked, "Jenny your temp is 100 Jason yours is 101," she said.

"Oh? Really? That can't be, because I feel fine."

"I bet," she said swatting his butt for lying, "Now stay there,"

"OW!"

"Aunty, I don't want another pill," Jenny whined.

"What was that for?"

"Hush now, I can't have my two boys being sick. And you know what it was for. I can tell when you're lying."

Jason pouted, why could Aunty always tell he was lying? So unfair!

She got the two suppositories and put one of them up there. Jenny groaned.

"K, Let's get you two in bed,"

"No! Please not in my ass!"

"And you watch that language," she held him down putting it in there, "If you clench it's harder to get it in."

Jason burried his head in his arms when his Aunty slid it in.

"There, all done," she said, "Are you two hungry?"

"I'm not hungry, Aunty, but thanks any way." Jason said.

"Ok, into bed then," she told them both.

"Do I have to?" Jason whined.

"Yes you do," she swatted his bottom, "Now go bathe and get in bed so you can sleep that temperature off."

"OW! Okay, okay!" Jason said and did what he was ordered.

"You too, Jenny."

Jenny smiled and walked past Jason and into their old room.

Jason didn't want to take a bath in the bathtub; he was a grown man and a father now. So he was going to take a shower like a man.

Jenny climbed into his bed and turned onto his side.

Jason undressed and turned on the shower.

Jenny just got on the bed and fell back asleep.

oOo

Morgan lay in bed, on his stomach. He sighed and rubbed his butt. He got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed his chips and walked back into his room.

Hotch and JJ were busy talking about what to do the next day.

Morgan set his chips on the bed and went and showered.

"We'll have to take Morgan to the doctor too," he said.

"Yes you're right. Since it looks like Morgan is affected too, it must be drugs that cause Spencer's behavior and not a psychological issue." JJ said.

"Yes." he agreed, "Maybe they can find a drug to counter it."

"Let's hope so."

Morgan came out of the shower and got dressed and walked to the kitchen to have some cereal. He looked at the both of them discussing.

"We'd better take him to the doctor after breakfast. And if the boys are behaving we could go to the park for a picnic," JJ said.

Morgan sighed, "Can I go to the bowling alley today?" he asked. "I have a coupon that says I get free bowling and food."

"It depends on your behavior today," Hotch said.

Morgan sighed. He had to get away from them to blow off some steam.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Looks like Spencer is awake," Hotch said getting up and going to get him.

Spencer was standing in the crib trying to climb out.

"Hey, no!" Hotch said grabbing him and slapping his bottom, "No, you don't do that, you could hurt yourself."

"Ow!" *sniff*

He took him and placed him on the changing table and quickly changed him, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, Daddy. Can I get some hot cocoa for breakfast?"

"No, but if you're good you may get some at dinner."

"I promise I be very good!"

"Good," Hotch smiled and rubbed his head, "go say morning to Mommy and your brother."

"Yes, Daddy." Spencer said and hurried to greet his mommy and Derek.

Derek looked up at him and put his plate in the sink, "Morning." he said walking back to his room.

Spencer followed him; he needed to apologize for yesterday as he'd promised his daddy that he would.

Derek lay on his bed and began to eat his chips.

Spencer knocked on the door to Derek's bedroom door.

"What?" he called.

"It's me, Spencer. Can I come in?"

Derek thought about it for a moment, "What?"

"Please. I want to apologize for yesterday."

"For what yesterday?"

"For going into your room."

"Ok," he said.

Spencer went inside. "I'm really sorry for yesterday."

"Ok," Derek repeated, "Apology accepted; and stay the hell out of my room."

Spencer sniffed. "Okay... I promise."

Derek looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Ok, goodbye."

Spencer lowered his head and went to the kitchen. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Hotch looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Derek hates me. He doesn't like me anymore." *sniff*

Hotch sighed, "He still likes you; he's just upset right now."

Spencer just nodded. "I just apologized for going into his room yesterday."

"He's not mad at you - he's just upset."

Spencer dried his face with the sleeves of the sleeper.

Hotch rubbed his back."Ok, let's get you some food so we can go back to the doctor."

"The doctor? Why? I-I'm not sick."

"Derek needs one," he said, "And we have to check your results."

"No needles?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Hotch said.

"Please no needles. Or I won't go!"

"You'll go either way," he said setting the cereal on the highchair.

"No, I won't!"

"Do you want to get a spanking this early?" he asked

"No," Spencer whined, "no needles please," and he started to cry.

"We'll have to see," he said, "Now eat up, ok."

Spencer picked up the spoon, but when the spoon came close to his mouth he spilled most of it on his chest, before it was able to get into his mouth.

Hotch sighed, pretty thankful he'd bibbed him. He took the spoon and began to feed him.

Spencer opened his mouth and let Hotch feed him. Like a baby bird.

When all the cereal was gone Hotch called JJ in to wash Reid and went to go make sure Morgan hadn't snuck out.

Morgan was reclining on his bed watching Attack of the show as they talked about Call of duty four.

JJ helped Spencer to the bathroom. Spencer blushed when she started to undress him for his bath.

"It's okay sweetie. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

She then helped him out of the diaper and into the tub and gave him a bath toy and started to wash him.

Morgan pocketed his credit card and some cash. He wanted to get something to entertain him.

oOo

"Where do you think you're going?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"I think I'm sitting in my room watching TV. There's nothing against me having money, is there?"

"You'd better not leave."

"I haven't done anything."

"And you'd better keep it that way."

"What's your problem?" he asked, "All I've done is sit in here; then all of a sudden you just start accusing me of doing things."

"I haven't forgotten about yesterday." With that he left the room.

"I bet you haven't," he said turning his TV up.

oOo

Spencer started to scream when JJ was about to wash his hair. It could be heard in the whole house, like someone was getting murdered.

Morgan looked up and smiled, "Something sounds funny."

Hotch ran into the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not trying to murder Spencer even though it sounds like it. I just want to wash his hair."

"Oh...ok then," he said walking back out.

"I don't want to get my hair washed," Spencer cried out.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but it needs to be done."

Spencer cried whole heartedly while JJ washed his hair.

Hotch just made himself some coffee.

Derek got up and closed his window and walked into his bathroom.

Spencer was happy when she was finally done washing his hair. JJ let him play for a few minutes.

Hotch looked at his watch. After the doctor visit they would have to call Garcia, because whoever had these types of drugs needed to be found.

JJ came back with a clean Spencer.

"Aren't you looking good," he said.

Spencer smiled brightly.

Hotch rubbed his head, "Come on, Derek - time to go."

"Can I talk to you... alone," JJ whispered to Hotch. He nodded.

"It's about Spencer..."

"What about him?"

"Did you notice that he doesn't have any pubic hair? Or growing stubbles on his face?"

"I've noticed the face for a while, but I noticed the lack of pubic hair when I've been changing him."

"I think we should let a doctor take a look at it. I'm worried."

"Yeah, we're going to the doctor now anyways."

"Good. I wonder if it's because of drugs or if he hasn't had any from the beginning."

"Maybe that's why he's always been the baby of our team."

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said.

"If he's always lacked it, I have a feeling that we'll see him even more as a baby. Even after the drugs have stopped being effective."

"Of course we will; nothing will change what we've been through, even after the drugs. Well, let's get our kids and get them to a doctor," JJ said.

"Derek!" Hotch yelled again, coming out of the room. He went to Derek's room, but he wasn't in there.

"JJ, keep an eye on Spencer. Morgan is gone and I'll go find him."

JJ let out a sigh, "Not again."

Hotch hurried outside and luckily found Morgan outside sitting on the porch.

Morgan hadn't even heard him call the second time; he had his headphones in his ears.

Hotch took the headphones off Morgan's head.

"Hey?" he looked up at him, "What was that for, I was listening to that?"

"We need to go now."

"Ok, I've been waiting for you," he said.

"Stay. I'll go get JJ and Spencer."

Morgan just rolled his eyes and sighed, putting his music back on.

"Ok, he's out on the porch. Grab Spencer's baby bag and we can go."

JJ grabbed the bag and took Spencer's hand and they joined Hotch. They got in his car and he drove to the hospital.

"Are we there yet?" Spencer whined. He was bored.

"We're never getting there; now stop asking," Morgan said.

Spencer stuck out his tongue at him.

Morgan grabbed his tongue with his nails, "Next time you stick this out at me I pierce it with a hole puncher."

"Both of you stop it, this instant," Hotch warned.

Spencer started to cry. "That hurts!"

Morgan let go as Hotch looked back at him.

"Are we there yet?" Spencer asked again, not caring about Morgan.

"Yes," he said pulling into a parking space.

"Hopefully I'll get a sucker again, but no shots."

'You don't get suckers for no reason," Morgan said getting out of the car.

Hotch just shook his head. A toddler and a teenager; he didn't deserve this.

"You do too! You won't, because you're not cute!"

"Evidently cuter than you, since woman talk to me," he said, "I haven't heard anyone call you cute yet,"

"Stop it."

Spencer stuck out his tongue again, but made sure Morgan wouldn't grab it again.

"Derek and Spencer - that is enough. I know you two don't want a spanking here."

Spencer hurried to get his tongue back into his mouth.

Hotch watched as JJ grabbed Reid's hand. He sighed as they got back to the doctor's office, "We need you to check Morgan too," he said.

The doctor looked concerned at them and then at Morgan. Morgan just stared at him.

"Let's go into the examining room."

Morgan sputtered and followed along with the rest of the group.

JJ pulled out a blanket in the corner and laid some toys there for Spencer to play with. He sat down and happily started to play.

Morgan just rolled his eyes.

"Did you get anything back on Reid's blood?"

The doctor turned his attention to a nurse. "Go get Dr. Spencer Reid's file for me, please."

"Yes, Doctor," she said and left.

Morgan was wearing a t-shirt and a leather jacket. He pulled the jacket down to get the shot.

The doctor did some blood tests. When he was done he handed him a plastic cup. "Fill this for me please. The bathroom is across the hall."

Morgan grabbed it and walked to the bathroom. He came back a few moments later.

The doctor took the cup back which was now full, and he sent it for testing.

Morgan leaned against the wall, "Can I go now?"

"Wait," Hotch told him waiting for the results.

"Can I at least go to the cafeteria to get me a pop?" he asked.

"Okay, but come right back," Hotch said firmly.

"I will," he said walking to the vending machine.

The nurse came back with Spencer's file and gave it to the doctor. He studied it and raised his eyebrows when he read the test results.

TBC


	12. Chapter 19

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 19

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

A/Ns: Thank you for the great reviews. A special thanks to Catlady87 for beta.

"It's confirmed that it is a drug," he said.

"What kind of drug?" JJ asked worriedly, while she looked over at Spencer.

"It is a mercury-based drug called MTOX-31. An experimental drug developed during the war," the doctor told them.

"Is there an antidote?"

"I'm not sure; it's so rarely used since it tends to have some side effects, which as always are unwanted."

"W-Will he get back to normal?" JJ asked worried about the answer.

"It does wear off after a while." he said.

"Good," JJ said relieved, "When can we expect it wears off?"

"A couple of weeks, two-three weeks MINIMUM. Maximum is a month, since they seem to have only been given one dose. The main reason this was called off was when people were overdosed with it they seemed to stay in the state they were in, the childish state."

"Then we need to find out who did this ASAP. I don't want to risk them getting another dose." Hotch said.

"Well, who ever did it either is a vet or someone in a pediatric field. Because these drugs aren't even used on adults because they have those side effects - they're mainly used on children or animals, though extremely rarely."

Morgan grabbed himself a drink and walked back up toward the office.

"Can I get a copy of the test results?" Hotch asked.

He nodded and had the nurse go make a copy.

JJ then told the doctor of her worries about Spencer and the lack of hair on his manhood.

He looked around and back at her, "Ok, that's not very normal, but at times it is part of a hereditary disease where a person either stops growing or stops aging. Sometimes they even go through an 'odd' form of puberty."

"Do you need to do some tests on Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Well, with his blood tests, we should be able to reanalyze that."

"Good. Let me know if you need Spencer to come in for some more tests. I'll give you all the consent you'll need."

He nodded, "We'll be in touch."

Morgan noticed a good looking nurse and smiled. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Ok, let's go," Hotch told Spencer, "Grab mommy's hand."

Spencer did as he was told. The nurse that smiled to Morgan went to grab a sucker and then gave it to Spencer. "Aww, what a cute little boy you are."

Spencer beamed and smiled smugly over at Morgan.

Morgan scoffed, "if you like diapers."

Morgan walked past Reid, seeing another good looking woman and winked at her as he left.

Spencer was happily sucking on his sucker.

"Ok, in the car," he said.

"Can I go now?" Morgan asked.

"Go where?" Hotch asked.

"Bowling," he said slowly, "MY ticket."

"Oh, yeah. Okay you can go, but you better be home at 10 pm or else!" Hotch said firmly.

"You got it," he didn't even get in the car. He walked there himself.

"I want to go too." Spencer said.

"No," he said.

Morgan continued to walk.

"It's ok Spencer, we'll have a picnic."

"Okay. Can we invite Bossy Rossi?"

"Don't call him that," Hotch said, "That's not nice."

"But he is bossy."

"Spencer, no," he said driving

Spencer pouted. "But can we invite him, please?"

"Yes, we can invite him."

Spencer smiled brightly, "then I'll be able to apologize to him for yesterday."

"Yes."

Spencer started to get uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"Me wet."

"Me?" he raised a brow. He was regressing even more, "OK, you'll get changed in a few."

Spencer pulled out his pacifier from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

Hotch drove back to the house and parked. He got out, taking Spencer's hand. Spencer followed him like a puppy, and JJ went to the kitchen to pack for the picnic.

Hotch proceeded to change him, and Spencer played with his pacifier.

"Ok, all fresh," he said, "Time to go on a picnic."

"Yay!" Spencer yelled. "Can I call Bo... Rossi?"

"Ok, go ask Mommy," he said.

Spencer ran to his mommy.

"Mommy! Can I call Bossy Rossi! Can I? Can I?"

Hotch went to the basement, so he could throw some of Reid's diapers in the wash.

"Spencer! Didn't Daddy tell you not to call him that?"

Spencer lowered his head and nodded, "Sorry."

Then he looked up at her, "Can I?"

"Sure." JJ said and helped him call Rossi.

Hotch hoped that Morgan was actually where he said he'd be.

"Hi Rossi. I have someone here who wants to ask you something."

"Ok, I'm listening," he said.

JJ handed Spencer the phone, "Hi Bo...," Spencer stopped when he saw the firm look JJ gave him and then continued, "Rossi, we want to invite you to a picnic at the park..."

"Ok, really?" he asked.

"Yes!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear, "OK, what time?"

"Ask mommy," Spencer said and handed JJ the phone back.

"Hello?" Rossi called

"Hi again, Rossi. Spencer wanted you to ask me something?"

"Yes, when is the picnic?" he asked

"As soon as you can get ready. I've started packing for the picnic."

"Alright, where do we meet?" he asked.

"What about at the adult-baby shop in about twenty minutes?"

"They have one of those in Virginia?"

"Yes, they have. I googled it."

"Ok...interesting. Well I guess I'll meet you there after I google it and find out where it is."

"Good, because we need to buy a stroller for Spencer, so he can sleep in it for his nap when we're at the park."

"OK, well I could meet you there within 30 minutes," he said.

JJ hung up the phone and continued packing.

Spencer went to look for his teddy bear, which he wanted to have with him on the picnic.

Rossi googled and found the place and decided to take some food with him. Rossi began to make dumplings.

JJ went to Hotch. "Hotch; while I pack, please get Spencer to try doing number two on the toilet, so we won't get an unpleasant surprise while at the picnic."

Hotch made a face and just shook his head, "Uhm...ok," he said grabbing Spencer's hand. He took him to the bathroom and let him sit on the toilet.

"Why do I have to sit here?"

"In case you have to pot," he said.

"Oh."

Morgan sat in the bar of the bowling alley. "Could I get a scotch?' he asked, "I'm on a roll."

"Can I see your ID?" the bartender asked.

Morgan rolled his eyes and handed it to him, "I'm 33," he said.

The bartender studied the ID closely and then gave it back to him, "for a minute there I could have sworn you looked like a teenager."

Morgan's eye twitched and he said nothing, taking his ID back.

The bartender handed him a class with scotch.

"Thanks," he said beginning to drink it. When he was done he went back to continue his free bowl.

Spencer started to get red in the face and then let out a sigh.

Hotch sat near the bathtub, "Are you done?" he asked not wanting to look.

"Yes."

"Ok, wipe yourself," he said instructing him how to do it.

"What?" Spencer asked.

Hotch hurried to do it for him and re-diapered him.

"Ok, I think we're ready now," he said.

JJ told Hotch where she told Rossi to meet them.

"Ok, well let's not keep him waiting," he said.

JJ took Spencer's hand and went to the car.

"So, are we getting anything from the store?" he asked.

"Yes a stroller."

"Ok, we'll definitely need it if this does last a month like the doctor said."

"Yes, that was what I thought too."

"Alright, let's get going," he drove to the store, and parked the car.

When they neared the store Spencer noticed Rossi, "Bossy Rossi is there!"

Hotch gave Spencer a slap on the bottom, "What did I say?"

Hotch slapped his hand, "NOW STOP THAT, what did I say about name calling?"

Spencer sniffled.

"Now you behave," he warned grabbing his hand as they went into the store.

TBC


	13. Chapter 20

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 20 beta

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews and special thanks to Cat87 for beta

JJ walked went to Rossi, "Hi Rossi. Glad you could meet us."

"Glad I was invited"

"Spencer wanted you to come."

"That's great to hear," he looked around, "Where's Morgan?"

"Bowling."

Rossi nodded "You let him go by himself?" he asked.

"Yes. Hotch thought it was a good idea to test him. To see if he's able to go out on his own."

"Well, how would you know if he passes if you're not there?" he asked and shrugged as Hotch found a stroller for Reid.

"Hotch has someone he knows who's watching him."

He nodded. Hotch always was one step ahead.

After he'd played his bowling, Morgan was tired and decided to grab some food from the little lunch counter. He ordered himself some pizza and pop.

The man Hotch had asked to watch Morgan made notes for his report to Hotch.

After eating Morgan got up and left the building, he went to the electronics store across the street and bought himself a play station and about 12 games.

The man followed him.

After he got his games he began to walk home. He wasn't unaware enough not to know someone was following him, he just wanted to see their plan.

The man called Hotch to let him know Morgan was on his way home.

oOo

Hotch picked up, "hello?"

"Hi Hotch. Jay here. Just wanted to let you know that the subject is on his way home."

"Thank you," he told the other man.

"You're welcome"

oOo

Morgan went into his house and started to fiddle around with the games and looked to see if the guy was still following him.

oOo

"So, seems like a normal family thing," Rossi said, "Take the baby and a friend to a picnic in the park."

JJ smiled, "yeah it is. I just wish that Henry and Will could come along. I miss them."

"Understandable," he said, "You miss your own family."

After the stroller was bought they proceeded to the park.

"Who's going to sit in that one?" Spencer asked.

"You are," Hotch told him.

"Why? I can walk."

"We don't want you to get tired."

"I won't get tired, I'm a big boy."

"We'll see," he said.

"Are we going to the park now?"

"Yep," he said helping him buckle into the car.

"Yay!"

"Do you want to play on the swings?" he asked as he drove, with Rossi following them.

"Yes me love to!"

"Ok, well, we're almost there," he said.

He parked and allowed Spencer to play on the swings where they could see him.

Spencer was happily swinging.

"So, they said it might be a month," he told Rossi.

"Good that it isn't permanent." Rossi said while looking over at Spencer.

"Very good," he said, "But it was a drug."

"So did the drug cause Spencer to lose his pubic hair?" Rossi asked.

Hotch stammered for a second, "The doctors said he may have gone through an odd and rare form of puberty, where he hardly went through puberty at all."

"What? You mean that the kid never really turned into a man... an adult?"

"Sort of," he said, "He's gone through the physical change but, supposedly mentally he hasn't."

"So that's why I've always had a hard time to see him as an adult instead of boy."

"Everyone has," he said.

"So after all this, will he still need to be watched?"

"Probably not, he's been doing well until this."

"What about all the times he's been disobeying and almost gotten himself killed, and what about the fact that he's a trouble magnet?"

"Well, that's at work." he said, "We may end up having to continue this."

"Maybe this strange puberty of his is the reason for his trouble magnetism."

"And he has a hard time directly obeying things that will keep him out of danger."

"I guess when this is all normal, we can all take shifts."

oOo

Spencer jumped off the swing and he almost fell with his face down, but luckily he didn't.

"Are you ok?" Rossi asked.

After Spencer got his composter back he nodded. "Yeah... I'm hungry," an as on cue his stomach growled.

"Ok, let's eat," he said

Spencer took Rossi's hand to walk with him over to the others.

"Ok, let's eat." he helped him on the blanket.

Hotch wrapped a bib around Reid's neck and began to feed him.

Spencer blushed when he noticed the looks that strangers were sending his way.

Spencer tried to reach the fork to feed himself.

Out of Hotch's hand.

Hotch pulled it away and continued to feed him

Spencer tried again.

"No," he said

Spencer made a face. "But I want to feed myself. People are looking funny at me. I don't want them to think I'm a baby," Spencer whined.

"You are a baby, " he said feeding him.

"No I'm not!" Spencer yelled while grabbing after the fork in Hotch's hand again.

Hotch slapped his hand, "Stop that.

Spencer started to sniff. He then looked over at Rossi for help.

Rossi was busy eating his own food.

Spencer let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around himself. "No fair!"

"Stop, do you want to go home and sit in your room instead of be at the park? "

Spencer looked shocked at Hotch and shook frantically his head.

"Then you behave yourself," he warned

Spencer sniffed and nodded sadly and then opened his mouth for Hotch to feed him.

After Hotch finished feeding him he allowed him to play some more

Spencer hurried up and went back to the playground. He started on the Mary- go- round but he found quickly out that, that was a bad idea after he'd just eaten. He went to a bush and started retching. And he cried in the process.

Hotch cringed and looked at Rossi. Rossi was interested in the sky.

"I think it's time to go home."

JJ shook her head, "Men." She then stood up, took a bottle of water and some wipes and went to help Spencer.

After JJ had helped Spencer getting cleaned up she told him that Hotch had said it was time to go home. Spencer then ran to Hotch. "I don't wanna go home yet!"

"I think it's time for a nap," Hotch said.

TBC


	14. Chapter 21

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 21

As/N: Thank you all for the great reviews.

Spencer wasn't happy at all. He'd had fun playing here at the park except from the fact that he'd just puked because of the Merry-go-round, but still he didn't want to leave and certainly not to go home and take a nap. "I don't want a nap, I'm not tired."

"You will be," he said grabbing his hand.

Spencer pulled his hand away from Hotch's hand. "No, I won't. I want to play some more!" Spencer yelled and hurried to the swings.

Hotch sighed and walked over and grabbed his waist before he could get on the swing.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Spencer yelled while fighting with all his might to get out of Hotch's grip.

Hotch gave him a hard firm slap to his bottom, "Stop that."

"Ow!" Spencer started to cry. He rubbed his eyes and tried to hide a yawn.

Hotch dragged him back to the stroller. Spencer cried all the way to the stroller. "I'm not tired. I don't want a nap."

Hotch sighed as they pushed him toward the car. Spencer tried to climb out of the stroller, but was strapped in. Spencer then tried to get the straps off himself so he could get out. Hotch got him to the car and waited for JJ to climb in, "See you later Rossi."

"Yes. Thanks for the great time at the park." Rossi then turned his attention to Spencer. "Have a great nap, kiddo."

"I'm not going to take a nap," Spencer said while trying to hide a yawn.

"See you," he said driving off.

On the way back to Morgan's house, Spencer had to fight hard not to fall asleep.

At the house Hotch led him by his hand to the room and changed him and put him in the crib. "Good nap."

"No! I don't want a nap! Get me out of here!" Spencer thought of ways to get out of the crib.

Hotch cracked the door and went to see what Morgan was doing. Morgan was in bed, watching Attack of the show, again. Eating his chips. Hotch yawned and went to the basement to do the laundry.

Morgan sipped at his 'tea'.

Spencer placed all his teddy bears in a big bundle. He stood on them and was able to climb out of the crib. He sneaked out of his room and silently went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Luckily Morgan was in his room watching TV. JJ was busy with her laptop and didn't notice Spencer.

Morgan sighed, "When is dinner?'

"In a few hours. We've just had our lunch in the park," JJ answered, and then she went back to her laptop.

Spencer was happily making coffee.

He sighed and stood up to get himself something to eat. Spencer was happy when the coffee was finally finished. He grabbed the coffee pot.

Morgan sighed and walked into the kitchen and gasped, 'What the hell did you do!"

Spencer got the shock of his life and because of that he accidently poured coffee on his hand and cried out in pain.

"That's what you get!" He grabbed his hand and slapped his butt. Spencer cried out harder while pulling his injured hand to his chest.

"Get out of my kitchen!"

"But m-my h-hand h-hurts."

He sighed and grabbed his hand and put it in the sink turning on the cold water.

JJ came into the kitchen. "What is going on in here?"

Spencer just kept crying.

"He messed up my kitchen."

JJ went closer to them and noticed the spilled coffee and the fact that Spencer has his left hand under cold water. "Why aren't you in your crib? I thought Hotch had tucked you in for your nap." Spencer didn't answer he just kept crying.

"Look at the mess he made," Morgan complained

JJ didn't care about the mess for the time being; what she cared about was checking Spencer's hand. She checked his hand. "Keep your hand under the cold water. I'll get some ointment."

Morgan sighed.

JJ came back and rubbed ointment on Spencer's burn. She then took him with her to the living room and soothed him as he was still crying.

Morgan walked over the mess and got himself a Jello.

Spencer fell asleep in JJ's arms.

Hotch came back up and saw, "What happened?'

"Spencer burned his hand on coffee."

"Why wasn't he in his crib?"

"I thought you didn't tuck him in for a nap after all. I just found him in the kitchen crying after he'd burned himself."

"I put him in his bed." He sighed and walked into the room, "He's not allowed to have toys in his crib anymore."

"Why?" JJ asked confused.

"He climbed out using the toys," he said.

"That little…"

"I'm going to go empty his crib," he said.

"Okay."

He emptied it and then grabbed Spence and put him back in.

Spencer was so deep in sleep, he didn't notice Hotch tucking him back in.

Morgan sat in his room and ate his Jello.

JJ went to the kitchen and shook her head that Morgan hadn't cleaned up after Spencer. She hurried to clean it up.

Morgan didn't see why he should've; it wasn't his job to watch him.

"And I thought you said that you wanted to take care of him."

"I changed my mind; I hate adults who act like babies."

"And it's kind of annoying when an adult act like a teenager," she shot back.

"Yeah, but at least I can take care of myself," he raised his brows at her with a smug look.

"Riiighhhttt."

He rolled his eyes, "Yep," he continued to watch TV.

"Why do I have my doubts," she said to herself.

"Ask yourself that. You're the only one who can answer."

"Well, you just answered my question."

"I'm sure I did. Get out of my room."

"Sounds like you need a nap too," she said and left him alone.

He just turned his TV up to ignore her.

"Teenagers!" JJ said while shaking her head.

Morgan crossed his fingers and continued to watch TV.

JJ needed to talk to an adult like herself, so she went to the living room and joined Hotch on the couch.

"How's 'Parenthood – advanced' going?" he asked.

"Horrible. I'm not looking forward to when Henry becomes a teenager." JJ shuttered.

"Yeah, neither am I."

"I wonder what Spencer was like as a teenager?"

Hotch shrugged, "Probably the same way as now."

"As a toddler or an adult?"

"Adult."

"Yeah you're probably right. As he was forced to be."

Hotch just nodded, "Well, Morgan's mom said at times he was a handful."

"Can imagine. He's a handful now, that's for sure."

Few hours later Spencer started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. Finally awake, he was wondering how he'd ended up back inside the crib. To his horror all his teddies were out of his crib. Now the plan of escaping the crib again was hopeless.

Hotch sat on the couch, drinking what would've been Spencer's coffee.

"Hotch! Please get me out of this crib!"

Hotch stood and walked over, "Bad boy," he said.

Spencer bit his lip and gulped. "What? Who me?" Spencer said but not daring looking Hotch in the eye.

"Who else?" he asked.

"Why? What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Getting out of your crib, making a mess in the kitchen, trying to have coffee."

"But I'm an adult and I do have cravings and I told you I didn't want a nap," Spencer whined.

"Too bad, you know better than that. If you're put in here to take a nap you don't climb out and sneak around."

Spencer pouted. "You're not my father!"

"I don't care," he said. "And you raising your voice is only going to end badly for you."

Spencer thought for a few seconds. He was still in his crib and he wanted out so he'd better change his behavior. "Sorry. Please get me out of here."

"Why?"

"I had my nap and I want out... please." He looked with puppy dog eyes at him.

"Well, you might as well eat," he said lifting him out.

'Yes!' Spencer thought and he was happy that it looked like there wouldn't be any consequences for him after he'd left his crib and made coffee. So he dared to find out a new way to get out of the crib the next time he was in it when he didn't want to be.

"Come on," Hotch grabbed his unburned hand and took him to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Spencer followed him. He decided to be a 'good boy' so he wouldn't risk Hotch changing his mind about consequences.

Hotch put him in the highchair as they ate.

Spencer was hungry so he happily ate what Hotch fed him. Hotch fed him until it was all gone then took him for a bath.

TBC


	15. Chapter 22

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 22

As/N: Thanks for the great reviews and a special thanks to Cat87 for beta.

Hotch set him the tub and began to wash his hair, even though JJ had washed it this morning as Spencer had messed his with food. Spencer started to cry. He didn't like getting his hair washed.

Hotch simply ignored him and continued, making sure to keep the shampoo out of his eyes. Spencer was happy when Hotch was finally done washing his hair.

Hotch finished washing his body rather quickly and dressed him for bed. Hotch got him dressed in some footies with a dropseat. After Spencer had played for awhile Hotch said, "Time to sleep."

Spencer didn't dare to argue as he was afraid Hotch would then change his mind about not punishing him for escaping the crib earlier today. When Spencer saw that his crib was empty of toys he said, "I want my teddy bears back in my crib."

"You're not getting them back," he told him sternly. "Matter of fact, you and I need to talk about that stunt you pulled earlier."

Spencer gulped. "W-what? Y-you can't mean t-that."

"Yes, I can," he said pulling him toward the chair in the room.

"No, no, no! Please! I won't do it again! I promise! Please don't spank me!" Spencer begged.

"You're very smart, Spencer. And you know as well as I do that if I let you get away with this, you're going to get cocky and try something else," he said pulling him over his lap and pulling the dropseat down, "And I think it's best to nip this in the bud."

"No! No! Please! I promise I won't get cocky and try something else!" Spencer cried out.

"Well, we'll make sure of that," he said slapping his bottom.

"Ow! Ow!" Spencer cried.

He continued to hit his bottom on his sit spots.

Even though his backside was protected by the diaper it still hurt, especially the sit spots. "Please stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I know you are," he said.

Spencer started to cry whole heartedly. Hotch hit him 40 more times to make sure the message was received. Spencer kept crying. He let him up and rubbed his back.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and buried his head in Hotch's shoulder and cried his heart out. Hotch rubbed his back and shh'd him. Later on only hiccups could be heard.

Hotch sighed and put him in his crib, "Good night Spencer".

"Read me a story, please. And can I at least have one teddy bear?" Spencer asked with puppy dog eyes.

Hotch went to the kitchen and came back with one medium teddy bear, not big enough to use for anything other than cuddling.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Spencer cuddled the teddy bear tightly.

Hotch read him Jack and the Beanstalk.

Spencer put his thumb in his mouth and sucked happily on it. His eyes started to droop.

Hotch closed the book and left the room after bidding Spencer a goodnight.

Spencer let out a sigh and fell soundly asleep, though small hiccups could be heard; a residue of the spanking he'd just received.

Hotch flopped on the couch.

"A hard day?" JJ asked.

He groaned into the pillow.

"What are we going to do with Spencer when we have to go back to work and into the field?" JJ asked concerned.

"Hopefully get a babysitter who can handle anything."

"But how are we going to find a babysitter who takes care of an adult with the mentality of a child?" JJ wondered.

"Paper, internet, adult daycare."

JJ nodded, "Oh, okay. Maybe we better get started to find one. So Spencer is able to get used to the idea before we need it for real."

"Yeah," he sighed and sat up, "What about Morgan?"

"He's in his room watching TV. Hopefully he'll end up normal before he'll need a babysitter."

"I think I'll be 67 by the time that happens."

JJ laughed, "Guess you're right."

"I'm getting too old for this," Hotch said.

"Well, you don't have time to get too old. Your son Jack isn't in his teens yet."

Jenny was up and about, waiting for his brother to get up, using the time valuably to drink some coffee.

Jason moaned. His throat was hurting worse and he was freezing. 'Just great' he thought. 'Now aunty won't let me alone and I won't be able to go get my baby today'. Jason buried himself under the blanket.

"Are you up yet?" she called to Jason.

"No. I-I'm still asleep."

"Ok," she said walking in with an ear thermometer. She didn't feel like having an argument over the rectal one, not to mention she was still cooking.

She put it in his ear. "Still high."

"No. You must have put it in wrong. I-I'm f-fine."

"Ok, then I'll get the rectal one."

"No! Please!"

"I'm going to get you some medicine."

"Is it really necessary? I'm fine."

"Yes it is, now hush," she told him getting the suppository.

Jason pouted. 'This sucked big time!'

"Well, you should've been in bed," she told him, pulling the covers down.

"I am in bed!" He said not so nicely.

She gave his bottom a firm swat, "That's enough out of you."

"OW! Please I'm sick," Jason said childishly. "Have mercy on me."

"Have mercy on yourself," she said inserting the pill.

"I'm going to get my baby today."

Jason prayed that his aunty wouldn't talk him out of it.

"If you fell better by 3 P.M."

"I will! I will!"

"Good, I'm getting you some food."

"I'm not sure if I can get anything down," he said sadly.

She sighed, "OK," and left the room.

Jason needed to pee so badly, but every muscle ached. So he decided to stay in bed.

He fell asleep and dreamt about visiting the bathroom and getting too late to the bathroom.

Aunty looked down at him, "You naughty boy."

Jason woke up in a flash and looked up at his aunty, "W-what?" he asked confused. "What did I do?"

"Go take a bath."

"I'm aching all over. I don't wanna take a bath. And why should I?" Jason whined.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed.

As soon as Jason was dragged out of bed he looked down and noticed he'd wet himself. "It was an accident. Honest!"

"Bath time," she said swatting him and sending him to the tub, "Daddy..." she sighed.

This was so embarrassing. He sat in the tub pouting.

"The air isn't going to clean you dear." she told him.

Jason then started to clean himself. It was hard though as he still ached all over.

The aunt just shook her head and went to change the sheets.

While bathing Jason prayed that his aunty wouldn't force him in a diaper. Now he knew what he made his brother go through from time to time.

Morgan lay in bed. Door locked, staring at the ceiling. His head really hurt.

JJ was making breakfast with the help from Hotch while the 'kids' were still sleeping.

Morgan sighed and rubbed his stomach.

When they were done making breakfast, JJ said, "Why don't you wake up Spencer while I wake up Morgan."

"Got it," he said walking to Spencer's room. He walked into the room and lifted Spencer out of his crib and set him in the chair, "Time for breakfast."

Spencer was confused. He was still kind of asleep. A minute ago he was in his crib and now he sat in the highchair. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

JJ knocked on Morgan's door.

"Yeah?" Morgan sat up.

"Time for breakfast!"

"Yeah!" he replied.

JJ went back to the kitchen and saw Spencer rubbing his eyes. She went to him and gave him a hug. "Good morning Spence. Did you have sweet dreams?"

"Yeah. But Hotch is mean."

Morgan took a shower and got dressed walking out to grab his plate and go back into his room.

JJ didn't hear what Spencer answered as she saw Morgan. She hurried after him when he left the room again. "Morgan! I want you to join us in the kitchen for breakfast! Now get back to the kitchen!"

Morgan just gave her a look and sat by his computer and ate.

She shook her head and went back to the kitchen.

"Something is wrong with Morgan, Hotch. You'd better go in and talk to him."

JJ sat down at the table and started to feed Spencer. "You didn't listen to me. I said Hotch is mean." Spencer pouted.

"Why is he mean?"

"He just pulled me out of the crib and I wasn't even awake yet," Spencer said with tears in his eyes.

Morgan continued to eat as searched the web, IM'ing Penny.

Hotch sighed, "I honestly don't feel like it."

"Sorry Hotch, you of all people should know we sometimes have to do things we don't feel like doing."

"Don't lecture me on things I lecture you on," he said walking into the room to talk to Morgan.

JJ just raised her eyebrows, "Guess someone got out on the wrong side of the bed today," she said to herself.

Morgan continued to type on the computer.

"Yeah, he sure must have. He's mean today," Spencer said.

"Can I help you with something Hotch?"

"What is wrong with you today? JJ is worried about you."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Then why do you look like you have a headache? Now tell me what's wrong! Or else!"

"Or else what!" He looked at him, "Why are you breathing down my neck? Yes, I have a headache."

"Maybe it has something to do with the drugs that's causing this," Hotch said worriedly.

"What?" he shook his head, "You're being weird," he said texting Pen.

"No, I'm not. Look at Spencer - what the drug is doing to him. Maybe you should see a doctor again."

He blinked and tilted his head, "What's wrong with Reid?"

"You don't remember? Him acting like a baby?" Hotch asked worriedly.

"Uhm...he always acts like a baby."

"Well, not like now. Where he can't keep dry and has to wear diapers and get help to eat."

"Uh...well, someone has a fetish...why are you in my house?'

Hotch was really starting to get worried about Morgan. "Can't you remember, you called me and said that Spencer was acting weird? And you wanted me to take care of him. That you wanted me to give you the right over Spencer to you?"

"I already babysit him every day at work, why do I need to watch him?"

"You don't need to watch him. You were the one who said you wanted to."

"..."

"You went to the hospital with him. And then called me. The doc said that Spencer has been drugged."

"Again?"

"Yes, but this time it has the effect of making him act and behave like a baby."

"Ok, then."

"And we think the same drug somehow affected you too, as you were acting more like a teenager than you use to."

"Who are you calling a teenager?"

"You."

Morgan glared at Hotch.

"You really were acting like a spoiled teenager, because of the strange drug."

"I am not spoiled," he took the plate back to the kitchen and looked around, "What the hell happened to my house?"

Spencer gulped and started to cry. "Morgan is mad at me!"

"No, he isn't," Hotch said as Morgan stared at Reid.

Spencer had a hard time believing Hotch, when he thought about how mean Morgan had been to him lately. "No, he hates me!"

Morgan blinked and grabbed a bag and prepared to take a walk around the block to register all of this.

"What was this all about?" JJ asked confused.

"I have no idea..." he sighed, "I'd better go get him."

"Yes, you'd better. I'll stay here and watch over Spence."

Hotch went and saw Morgan driving off and sighed. He'd get him when he came back.

TBC


	16. Chapter 23

Baby Spencer Chapter 23

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

As/N: Thanks for the great reviews.

Jason went out of the bathtub. He dried himself off, and even though the bath had been great he still felt awful and not only because of his infection, but also because of the accident he'd just had. When he'd dried himself he looked for some dry underwear, but he'd forgotten to take some with him to the bathroom.

Aunty sat some clothes on his now fresh sheets.

"You're wearing that until you feel better," she pointed to the night diaper.

Jason looked shocked from the diaper to his Aunty. "No please, Aunty! I promise I won't have an accident again." Jason whined.

"If you go the rest of the day without an accident, you won't have to wear it."

Jason started to put on a pair of briefs and let the night diaper stay where it was, there was no way he wanted to wear one like his baby brother. "I won't need it Aunty. I promise."

She crossed her arms, "So if you wet yourself again I'm spanking you red," she warned.

Jason gulped. He prayed that he wouldn't have an accident again. He then suddenly started to feel dizzy. He really felt awful. He then hurried to the bathroom and emptied his stomach's contents into the toilet.

She went and got him some more medicine and the thermometer again.

He looked miserably up at his aunty. "Please help me Aunty, I feel awful." And for the first time in many years he started to cry. He hated being sick. And the timing sucked, as he wanted to get his baby home.

She rubbed his back, "It's ok, dear," she rubbed his back and wiped his mouth with a towel, "Come on, let's get you back in bed so we can put a compressor on your stomach.

Jason nodded and slowly stood up. He walked funny.

She looked at him, "You need a diaper," she said helping him onto the bed and pulling his pants off, diapering him and checking his temp.

"No!" Jason yelled while trying to get the diaper off.

She gave his left cheek a hard swat, "Stop." Jason sniffed. She rubbed his back and waited for the temp to be shown.

Jason stopped fighting. He was too exhausted and sick.

She looked at the temp. Still high, so she gave him another suppository. "You get some rest. I'm going to go get you a compressor for your stomach," she said rubbing his head.

Jason just nodded and he dosed off to sleep.

Morgan sat in his room watching TV.

"So, how long has Reid been that way?"

"About four days," JJ said.

He looked at her and sighed.

"We don't know how long he'll be like this, or if he'll ever be back to normal. And the fact that it looks like Spencer has never fully gone through a normal puberty, he may never fully be an adult, if he ever really has been one." JJ said.

Morgan scoffed, "I told you he was a child."

She chuckled. "Yeah, you're right he is. And now we have proof that he is. When the drug is out of him he can't lie about that fact anymore, no matter what he says or does."

"Pretty much," he agreed.

She let out a sigh. "If you really have regretted your decision take care of Spencer, Hotch needs to know now. You know Spencer's background. He's been abandoned too many times already."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told Hotch that you wanted to be the one to take care of him. And for a few days now you've told me that you have changed your mind. For the time being Spencer will need a guardian, whether he likes it or not. So if you don't want him, it is important that Spencer goes home with Hotch as soon as possible. He needs to be with someone that really wants him."

"I'll take care of him," he said looking at her, "When did I say I wouldn't take care of him? I do it all the time anyway."

"When you were affected by the drug. You've been scolding him like brother who's annoyed at his baby brother."

"..." he stared at her.

"You really acted like a spoiled teenage brat... Sorry."

He shrugged, "I was a brat as a teen for a while,"

JJ smiled, "But as an adult you aren't... I'm really happy that you want to take care of Spencer. He really looks up to you as a big brother. He adores you and it was hard on him when he thought you didn't like him anymore."

He rubbed his head, "Yeah, well, it's going to be hard on me with a baby now."

JJ laughed. "Yes, he can be a handful, but also so adorable."

"Of course he is," he said

Spencer was in a middle of a terrible nightmare. "Morgan, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please love me again!" Spencer yelled in his sleep.

Morgan looked up and sighed, preparing himself. He walked in and shook him.

Spencer woke up and as soon as he saw Morgan he wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in Morgan's neck. "You're here! You're here! I thought you had left me, just like my daddy did." Spencer cried.

Morgan patted his back, "I'm not going to leave you."

Spencer stopped cried and pulled a little away from Morgan so he was able to look him in the eye. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I won't leave you," he said.

Spencer was so relieved. He put his thumb into his mouth and then his stomach growled.

"You hungry?"

Spencer nodded. "Very!"

Morgan helped him out of the crib.

Spencer didn't feel like walking he wanted to stay in his 'big brother's' arms. He'd been missing him so much and was happy he was back.

"You can walk, buddy," he didn't feel very comfortable carrying him.

Spencer sniffed and reluctantly walked, but he wrapped his left arm firmly around Morgan, afraid that he would lose him again.

Morgan helped him into the highchair and began to fix some pasta.

Spencer watched Morgan making the pasta and his mouth started to water.

After he was done he gave Reid a plate and made a plate for JJ.

Spencer started to eat with his fingers and made a mess in the process.

"No," he said handing him the fork. Spencer looked confused at the fork and then up at Morgan. Then he started to hit his arm with the fork and started to cry because it hurt.

Morgan sighed and took the fork, feeding him. Spencer didn't fight being fed as he was very hungry.

Morgan got his plate empty rather fast. Spencer wiped his face with his shirtsleeve.

Morgan just sighed and let him, he ate his food and handed Spencer a bottle.

Spencer suckled greedily. Morgan just watched him as he ate.

When the bottle was empty Spencer was happy and full. Though a little uncomfortable as his diaper was wet.

Morgan set his stuff in the sink as Hotch came back from the doctor's. Hotch wasn't a happy camper. He'd hoped that the doctor had some better news about Spencer.

Morgan helped Spencer out of the highchair, "Go say hi to your daddy."

Spencer ran to Hotch. "Daddy!"

He wrapped his arms around his daddy in a big hug. "Morgan likes me again. He isn't a meanie anymore!"

Morgan rolled his eyes

Hotch hugged him back. "That's good, Spencer. Go to JJ and let her change your diaper. I need to talk with Morgan. Okay?" Spencer nodded sadly and did as he was told.

Morgan looked at Hotch.

"I have some bad news about Spencer." Hotch said sadly.

"What's that?"

"They are afraid that because of the drug and Spencer not having fully grown into an adult man, he'll permanently be a child. And probably will need a guardian for the rest of his life. He may be able to work part time as an Agent, but the chances is very low."

Morgan looked at him and passed out.

Hotch hurried down and supported Morgan. "Hey Morgan, wake up. It won't be as bad as he is now. Come on wake up."

Morgan was limp. Hotch grabbed for the glass of water that stood on the counter and splashed a little on Morgan's face. Morgan woke up coughing.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, Hotch, tell me it was a joke."

"I wish I could, but the doctor was sure that Spencer won't be as bad as he is now. Though he'll never be 100 % back to normal."

Morgan groaned and whimpered.

"Will it help you feel any better to know that the doctor thinks that Spencer should have had a guardian all along? To have adult supervision?"

"Isn't that the same thing I told you!"

"Yes. I should have listened to you, maybe then we... I could have avoided all the trouble he's been in since he joined the BAU," Hotch said sadly and he felt very guilty.

"What's that? You say I'm right?" he got up and went to his room and came back with his phone on recorder, "Say it again."

And Hotch did as Morgan asked him to.

"Thank you," he said saving the file, "I guess I finally have to marry Garcia,"

Hotch raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Man," he sighed, "This is going to be something, looking for babysitters."

"It's going to be hard to tell that to Spencer, that he'll probably never be allowed to live on his own, let alone make his own decisions about himself." Hotch said sadly.

"This is going to suck," he said, "Might as well wait until it's all out of his system.'

Hotch nodded in agreement.

Morgan decided to go to his room for a minute.

Hotch let Morgan have some privacy to digest the sad news.

Morgan lay in his bed, whimpering. There went his entire life.

TBC


	17. Chapter 24

Baby Brother Spencer Chapter 24

By BabyRie and Kalnaman

Spencer hadn't gone to JJ for her to change him as Hotch had told him to. He'd been eaves dropping. He cried silently, not wanting to let Hotch and Morgan know that he'd heard them. He sneaked out of the house. He started to run as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from it all. And he would show them that he would be able to take care of himself.

Morgan sighed and nodded, "OK, are you going to help me with this?" he asked Hotch.

"Of course I will, Morgan. We're family. You won't be left on your own with this."

"Good, because I won't be able to do this by myself."

"And no one expects you to."

Spencer ran and ran and suddenly stopped; he looked around and found out he was lost. He didn't know where he was and started to sob.

Morgan looked up and sighed, "Ok, I'm ready," he said, "JJ, bring Spencer here."

JJ went to Morgan and Hotch. "Spencer? I thought he was with you guys."

"You lost him?" he said going to look around the house.

Hotch sighed and went to help look.

Jenny looked at him, "Aww, poor baby," he said rubbing Spence's back, "Are you hungry?"

Spencer looked up at the young man. "I-I'm not a-allowed to talk to strangers."

"You look wet," he told him, "I'll change you," he said taking his hand, "And we can have some food too, if you're hungry." He took him to a restaurant.

Spencer was really wet and hungry so he reluctantly went with the stranger.

Jenny took him to the bathroom and changed him, "Now, what do you like to eat?" he asked smiling.

"Ice cream? He asked hopefully.

"We can have that as a snack after the food," he said, "I'd get in trouble with my brother if I eat that before dinner," he said cringing at the thought, "How about pizza?"

Spencer smiled brightly, "I love pizza!"

"Let's get pizza then," he said grabbing his hand as they walked to the pizza hut.

Spencer made a mess while eating his pizza.

Jenny made a bit of a mess himself.

"Ready for ice cream?" he asked.

"Am I ready? Yes!"

"Ok, let's go," he said. He'd 'borrowed' his brother's car to come and get Reid.

Spencer knew going with him in his car was wrong, but he wanted an ice cream so badly.

"Come on, we can get two scoops," he said.

Spencer reluctantly went into the car.

Jenny drove for a while, out of town, "We'll be there soon, I'm going to the good ice cream place," he told Reid.

Spencer started to get worried. 'Could he really trust this man?'

After driving for about 30 minutes he pulled up to a Baskin- Robbins, "We're here," he told him.

Spencer was so looking forward to having ice cream.

They went in and Jenny got him two scoops of whatever ice cream he wanted.

Spencer happily ate his ice cream.

When they were finished, Jenny yawned, "I'm ready for a nap," he said, "Are you ready to go home? Or do you want to go to the park?"

"Park! " he said happily. He so didn't want to go home, as he knew he would be in so much trouble with Morgan and Hotch.

"Ok, but I have to ask my brother if I can go to the park first," he said driving home.

"Ok."

When they arrived at the house Jenny invited him in, "Come on," he said, "You can wait in here instead of in the car," he said opening the door for him.

Spencer wasn't so sure he should follow him inside, as he was still a stranger and he didn't know if he was dangerous, even though he didn't seem like it. But must unsubs turn out to be someone you've trusted and didn't think capable of doing something evil.

"Are you coming?" he asked, "You look wet again," he said, "I am too," he whispered.

Spencer looked confused at him, "You are? You have the same problems as me?"

Jenny nodded.

Spencer considered this. Since Jenny had the same problems as him, he couldn't be dangerous, he thought, and then went with him into the house.

"You sit here," he said pointing to the couch, "Jason!" he called locking the door and walking further into the house.

"Well then, who are you?" A woman asked, "Jenny, hush; Jason still doesn't feel well," she scolded.

Spencer looked shyly down at his feet. "I'm Spencer. Jenny wants to go with me to the park." He then looked up and asked hopefully. "Can he?"

"Sure he can," she smiled, "But you two need to be cleaned first." She looked at his face.

"Jason," Jenny poked his brother, "I did something good," he told him.

Jason hid his head under the pillow. "Mmmm, go away. You can tell me tomorrow. I feel awful."

"Can I get a reward, I did really good," he said.

"H'mm f-r what?"

"I got your baby here," he told him.

With that Jason hurried out of bed, even though he still felt quite awful and wet. He really hated that it turned out it had been a good idea for his aunty to put a diaper on him. "Really? He's here?"

"He's in the front room. He wants to go to the park," he told him, following him.

Aunty had Spencer on her lap, wiping his face with a damp towel.

Spencer tried to avoid it. He hated damp and wet towels on his face - why did everyone torture him with that? he wondered.

She finished wiping the food off his face, "There done," she said. She'd already changed him and given him a bottle.

"See, I did good," Jenny told his brother. Not telling him he'd used his car to get him.

Jason hugged him. "Yes you did, Bro. Thanks!"

Jenny clapped, proud of himself.

"Hey, you back to bed," she told Jason, "And come on Jenny so I can change you and you can go to the park with your friend for a while.

"I want to go to the park too, with my baby." Jason whined.

"You're sick, if your temp has gone down you can," she said pushing him to the room and closing the door, "Not to mention you're wet."

Jason looked down at his feet, ashamed. He was worried his temp had risen a bit, but he prayed it hadn't.

She cleaned the bed again and helped him get clean before diapering him and checking his temp, "Not much change," she said, "I'll give you some more medicine, and if you're better you can go tomorrow."

"Now you rest," she told him, "I'm going to change Jenny and then he and the other boy are going to the park. They'll be back, and then you can see the baby again."

"But..."

"No buts," she said swatting him, "Now you lay back down and rest, I'll bring you a movie to watch."

Jason went back to bed sadly. "This sucks. My baby is finally here and I can't be with him." He then suddenly sat upright. "We don't have his things here or anything! We need to get them for him! Jenny and I need to get home with my baby!"

"I have plenty of things he can use here, " she told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, now you focus on getting better."

"Ookkaaaayyy." Jason then reluctantly lay back down.

She kissed his forehead, "I'm going to go get you something to put in your stomach."

She left and changed Jenny and got some medicine and food for Jason.

"Ready to go to the park?" Jenny asked.

Spencer hurried to Jenny. "Yes." He answered happily.

He took his hand, "come on, we can walk; it's just a block," he said. " Bye Aunty," he said leaving.

"Have fun, be back for dinner," she told him.

As soon as they were at the park Spencer let go of Jenny's hand and hurried to the swings.

Jenny sat on the swing next to him and swung back and forth, "We have to be home in time for dinner," he told him.

"I don't think I can stay for dinner. I'd better get home soon, or I won't ever be able to sit comfortably."

"Oh yeah, my brother hits hard too," he said, rubbing his bottom thinking about it, "But he can't hit me while he's sick," he smiled.

"They said you can spend the night," he told him, "It'll be a sleepover," he smiled, "We can watch movies and play games."

Spencer looked confused at him. "Really? Weren't they mad at me for leaving the house on my own?"

"No," he told him, "They want you to have some fun."

Spencer smiled brightly. "Cool!"

Jenny smiled back. He felt bad about lying, but he couldn't tell him the truth yet.

"We'll be good friends," Jenny told him.

After about an hour at the park, Jenny looked at his watch, "Ok, we have to go now," he said.

Spencer pouted. "Do we really have to?"

"If we're late for dinner we'll get in trouble," he told him.

"OOkayy." Spencer reluctantly went with him.

They went back to the house. Aunty looked at them, "Did you two have fun?" she asked.

Spencer nodded shyly.

"That's nice," she smiled. "Go wash your hands, so you can eat," she told him.

Jenny pulled Spence to the bathroom and they both washed their hands.

"If your brother stays in bed, he'll be better by tomorrow morning," she told Jenny.

After dinner Jenny and Spencer were allowed to watch some cartoons.

Aunty turned off the DVD. "Time for a bath you two."

"Ahh Aunty, can't we watch some more?"

"No, Jenny. Now come on." She lifted Spencer from the couch and took his hand and guided him to the bathroom where she had gotten the bathtub ready. "Jenny, undress for a bath while I undress Spencer."

Jenny did as he was told.

She helped Spencer in the bathtub after she'd undressed him and taken off his diaper cloth. Jenny went into the bathtub in the opposite end from Spencer. Aunty handed both boys some bath toys and they started to play happily and splashed water everywhere in the process, and Aunty didn't mind as both boys laughed happily. Aunty made sure that they were well cleaned and she made a game out of washing their hair, so there weren't any tears.

After their bath they were re-diapered and dressed for bed. They were allowed to play a little together before they were tucked in for the night. Spencer was surprised that Aunty had a crib for him too.

After Morgan, JJ and Hotch had looked everywhere for Spencer and couldn't find him neither in the house nor outside near the house, Hotch then called Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia for help. Both Garcia and Prentiss were hurt that they hadn't been contacted before and told what had happened to Spencer. Hotch told them that JJ had tried to contact them. Garcia was especially disappointed that Morgan hadn't mentioned it, when they'd been IM'ing each other. Hotch informed her that Morgan had been effected too by the drugs and acted more like a teenager than he normally did, and he'd still needs to get his composure back and digest what had happened. Garcia had so wished she'd been able to witness Spencer in baby mode.

They all hurried to start a search party.

The next day Jason was happy that he was fever free; now he could finally be with his baby. He went to the nursery and enjoyed the sight of his sleeping baby. Jenny was the first one of the boys to awake. Jason made sure he didn't wake up Spencer. He helped Jenny get up and get to the bathroom and helped him getting dressed. They then joined Aunty in the living room, so they could discuss how they could make sure that Spencer wouldn't run away from them. They came to the conclusion that they would tell Spencer that sadly, his former teammates has been killed in action and that he would have to stay with them permanently. That they were his family now and that Jason had adopted him, meaning he was his daddy now.

Spencer was full of tears when they told him the 'bad news'. "No! I want my daddy! I want my daddy!" Jason hurried to him and tried to take him into his arms to comfort him, but Spencer was pushing him away. "No! You're not my daddy! I want my real daddy!" Spencer was sobbing. Aunty gave Jenny a sign to try to comfort Spencer as the boy knew him the best. Spencer buried his face in Jenny's neck and Jason felt very jealous. He'd hoped that he could be the one to comfort his baby. His Aunty wrapped her right arm around him and whispered. "It's going to be okay, Sweetie. He'll soon come to you, now that his former 'daddy' is 'dead'." Jason nodded and smiled at her.

Garcia was able to get the drug that was used on Spencer and Morgan off of the black market ,so the unsub that had drugged Spencer couldn't give him a second dose, if indeed the unsub was the reason for Spencer's disappearance.

Jason was furious, "How dare the FBI take the drugs off the market? And how the hell were they able to?"

"Jason, please calm down. Do you want to wake up your baby boy? After it'd taken him so long to finally to fall asleep?" his Aunty said firmly.

Jason then calmed down and nodded. "No. You're right; I'd better not wake him up."

"No, you'd better not or you and I are going to have a serious 'talk'," she said firmly.

Jason had later calmed completely down, when Spencer had mentioned to Jenny why he'd run away in the first place. Jason was happy about the news that Spencer's doctor didn't think that Spencer would ever be back to normal, that he would forever be his baby. Jason just hoped when the drug went out of his system that Spencer wouldn't change too much. He hoped he would stay as childish as he was now. Now he needed Spencer to rely completely on him, to be very dependent on him. He went to his Aunty for advice.

"Tell you what Jason. I'll arrange a check-up for Jenny at the clinic, which is long overdue. And you know that his doctors want to keep him for observation for a few days to a week, and I'll get a hotel room so that I can be close by him. Spencer then has to rely on you completely to change, feed and nurture him. But make sure to make him call you daddy. When he doesn't you punish him by not attending to his needs or give him something he doesn't like to eat. I know this is very harsh, but trust me it's very effective and it'll give you a faster result."

Jason nodded sadly. He hated to think that he'd need to hurt his baby like that, but he was desperate. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Thank you, Aunty. I'll take your advice. But poor Jenny, though. You know how much he hates that clinic. And by the way, why do we call it a clinic? You and I know that it's really an asylum."

"Yes, I know Sweetie. We call it that so Jenny won't feel as bad as he would when we called it an asylum."

Jenny wasn't happy at all when he was told that his Aunty had arranged his dreaded check-up. He threw a tantrum when they were about to leave, but it had only resulted in him getting a very sore backside. Jenny then left with his Aunty, with a heavy heart. Spencer cried for hours when Jenny left and he was left alone with his fake daddy.

Jason made sure to make fake news about the sad demise of the infamous BAU team. Spencer cried and cried. At first he wouldn't let Jason comfort him, but after crying hours and hours on end he finally gave up and let Jason comfort him. He fell asleep in Jason's arms while he was fed with a bottle of warm milk.

Jason planned to start following his Aunty's advice the next day.

Later, after enjoying having his baby sleeping in his arms, he put Spencer in his crib and tucked him in. He then went to the computer and wrote the 'demised' BAU team a very important message.

Garcia gasped when she saw the message to her and her team. She hurried to her teammates.

They got all angry when they read the message, especially the male members.

"_Spencer is safe with me and my family. We are his family now. You don't deserve him. I'm now his real daddy and I'll make sure he's safe. Don't try to find __him; he is now where he belongs. Don't be sad. Now you don't have to take care of a dependent Dr. Reid. Take care."_

Morgan slapped his right fist hard on the desk. "Damn it! If I get my hands on that psycho! He'll wish he'd never been born!" He said angrily.

Hotch closed his eyes and said, "I will find you, son. I promise I will find you and bring you home."

The End (Stay tuned for a sequel, but first we're going to role-play on a new CM story)

As/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. A special thanks to Cat87 for beta.


End file.
